


We are fallen I.

by KatieWR



Series: We are fallen [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hiccup egy marék fájdalomcsillapítón él, M/M, Songfic, adrenalinfüggőség, emberbőrbe bújt sárkányok, minimális vér és sebek, saját karakterek - Freeform, öngyilkossági kísérlet csak utalás szinten
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: A modern világban a sárkányokat még nem mindenki tekinti önálló énképpel rendelkező lényeknek, éppen ezért a velük foglalkozó tudományok sem túl népszerűek; ráadásul szóbeszédek keringnek olyan különleges emberekről, akik valahogy könnyedén megértik a sárkányok bonyolult hangokból álló nyelvét. Hiccup éppen túljut a személyes tragédiáin, minden a legnagyobb rendben, amikor belerántják egy titokzatos sárkányrabló utáni nyomozásba, ami végképp összekuszálja az amúgy sem túl egyszerű életét.A cím és az alcím az Imagine Dragons - Fallen című dalából vetem. Jó olvasást~
Relationships: Cloudjumper & Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Series: We are fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135673
Kudos: 1





	1. Prológus

# 

We are fallen 

– 

Első rész: 

The ending is coming

### 

Prológus

Az élet ennyi: géphangú pittyegés és végtelen (kérlek) hullámvonal futása a monitoron. Képtelen elszakítani róla a tekintetét, miközben a férfival beszél. Képtelen nem újra és újra végigszámolni magában, meddig él egy test ezzel az ütemmel (dobb---dobb---dobb). Bármikor máskor: dobb-dobb-dobb-dobb... Ennyi az élet: kiszámítható számhalmaz egy monitoron, és nem mer eljutni az egyenlőségjel túloldalára. (Haloványan dereng valami, és nem képes fekvő nyolcast kanyarítani oda. Hiccup megérdemelné, hogy örökké éljen.)  
Megköszörüli a torkát.  
\- Csak... – elakad, a hangja valahol Vörösnél ragadt. Mélyet sóhajt, ahogy újrakezdi. – Csak tartsa biztonságban, kérem. A legjobb lesz, ha én most elmegyek és... mondja neki, hogy meghaltam. A legjobb lesz – ismétli magának konokul, ahogy odalép az ajtóhoz és beoson rajta. A fertőtlenítő szag csípi az orrát, és alatta: füst, víz, lángok, grafit, papír, tengeri szél, álmok illata. Átbeszélt délutánok ősz-illata a medencéből.  
A víz és a sárkánybőr megvédte a komolyabb sérülésektől, csak pár karcolás; az ütközéstől nem tudta megmenteni. Túl fogja élni. Gyakorlatilag száz százalék az esélye (mindegy mit mondanak a gépek). (A sárkányok nem számolnak érzelmekkel. Azt nem lehet egyenletbe rendezni. A lelki esélyekről nem ejtünk szót.)  
\- Bocsáss meg – súgja a gép-zajos csendbe. Annyi mindent mondana még, ha tényleg elbúcsúzhatna. Képtelen lenne rá. Akkor maradna. Nem tudná a szemeibe mondani, hogy ez az ő érdeke... (Most számol az érzelmekkel.) Ha csak megérinthetné egy pillanatra... Nem lehet. Tudná, hogy életben van, nyomot hagyna, amit nem tud eltüntetni. (Nyomot hagyott amit nem lehet eltüntetni.) Ezért csak hátat fordít, vissza sem nézve kisétál a helyről, ki a csodálatos őszből, aminél jobb soha nem lesz már, de ez a lényeg: Hiccupnak egy emberöltő jutott, neki évszázadok. A fiúnak még van esélye egy rendes életre, elvégre az még előtte van. Még mindketten felépülhetnek.  
(Még mindketten...)

Az élet ennyi: tengerzúgás, sószagú szél, madarak hangjai és a fejhallgatóból dübörgő taktusok. Hiccup szeretné azt gondolni, hogy az oldalában érzett enyhe szúrás a kaptató miatt megérte, legalább öt kilométert gyalogolt felfelé az ösvényen sietősen, már-már rohanva – a terepjárót lent hagyta a hegy lábánál. Szóval lő pár fotót a telefonjával, alkalmas starthelyet keresve, leülne rajzolni, ha ráérne, de mindjárt túl alacsonyra ereszkedik a nap, az árnyékok megnyúlnak és nem akar orra esni lefelé menet. A távolban hatalmas árnyékok a víz felett, a sárkányok egyre közelebb merészkednek az emberlakta területekhez, ő ezt cseppet sem bánja. Szeretné, ha a városból kilépve mindig sárkányokba botolhatna az ember, ha ez természetes lenne és nem gyűlölnivaló.  
Az élet ennyi: jobbá akarja tenni a világot, mint a korában talán mindenki. A helyzet az, hogy jó úton halad e felé, ami őt lepi meg a legjobban. Büszkének kellene lennie magára, gondolja, ahogy visszateszi a telefont a zsebébe és megállva a fekete bőrszalagot piszkálja a bal csuklóján. Mély levegőt vesz, szeretné, ha ez ilyen egyszerű lenne. Kifújja, baktat tovább egy darabon, végül visszafordul, és az aprócska ledlámpát előtúrva indul az autóhoz. Annyira az ösvényre koncentrál, hogy nem veszi észre a fölé röppenő sárkányt, csak amikor már megcsapja a szele és az illata: füstös, hűvös, és felemelve a fejét csak egy hatalmas árnyékot lát. Mire észreveszi magát, a sárkány felkapja, a lámpa kiesik a kezéből, elgurul a kövek közt, villan párat majd kialszik.


	2. Akik a halálból visszatértek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szeretném megjegyezni, hogy ez a történet igencsak régi, még 2015 tavaszán kezdtem el, most sikerült befejezni. Ezért ha néhol kaotikus nyelvtanilag, azért elnézést kérek. Ha történetileg, azt igyekszem elmagyarázni a későbbi fejezetekben. Jó olvasást~

### 1\. Akik a halálból visszatértek

2006, december

Hiccup feküdt a fehér ágyneműben is sápadtan, a haja kócos, de most legalább nyugodtan aludt.  
\- Az ügyeletes orvos azt mondta, most már rendben lesz – szólalt meg halkan Gobber. Ugyanolyan rémültnek tűnt, mint ő maga. – Próbálj meg beszélni vele, ha felébredt. Reggel jövök.  
\- Maradj otthon – szólt utána visszafordulva a fiú felé. – Itt maradok. – Nem kapott választ, nem is igazán várta, csak leült, és a kezét a kezére fektette, Hiccup bőre hűvös volt, legalább nincs láza, és egyenletesen vette a levegőt, ami megnyugtatóan hatott.  
Egy hete azon gondolkodott, hol rontotta el ennyire, hol tette tönkre ezt az egészet, hogy ez legyen a vége (hogy majdnem vége legyen), és hiába is próbálta, már nem tudta a sárkányt hibáztatni érte. (Hiccup lázálmában folyton szólongatja, halkan és rémülten; neki általában csak könyörög, hogy ne bántsa. Aztán felébred és megnémul. Zokog, mikor azt hiszi, senki nem látja. A gyásza egész egyszerűen túl őszinte és túl gyerekes és soha nem akarta így látni.) Néha azon gondolkodott, hogy megmondja, hogy a sárkány életben van, csak elment, és néha azon gondolkodott, hogy akkor Hiccup utána akarna menni, és azt nem engedheti meg neki. (Csak tartsa biztonságban, kérem.)  
A fiú hirtelen vett mély levegőt, felrezzent és felpislogott, előbb fókuszálatlanul a plafonra, majd rá. Eddig egyszer sem ébredt fel, mikor bent volt nála, most valami meglepettség ült ki az arcára és a szemei elkerekedtek, riadtan fénylettek fel egy pillanatra, majd elsötétültek, és elfordult.  
\- Hiccup? – szólította halkan. – Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődte, mintha a kérdésnek lenne bármi értelme az állapotában. Válasz nem érkezett még hosszú percekig, és amikor levegőt vett, hogy megint megszólaljon, a fiú megrezzent. – Rendben van, ha nem akarsz beszélgetni – mondta egészen halkan. – De kérlek, enned kell, hogy meggyógyulj.  
A válasz ismét hallgatás, de Hiccup tekintete lassan az infúzióra vándorolt. Hiába van ébren pár napja, ha nem hajlandó enni vagy inni. Talán meg akart mozdulni, talán csak most vette észre, de hirtelen pillantott a másik oldalra, a kezeikre. Meglepetten nézett fel egy másodpercre, majd vissza le, és nagy levegőt vett.  
\- Miért vagy itt? – A hangja karcos volt, halk, elesett és alig érthető.  
\- Gobber felhívott, hogy... – Nem fejezte be a mondatot. Még mindig alig hitte el. Hiccup nem nézett fel, a kezeiket bámulta még mindig. – Miért csináltad, fiam? – Az ujjai megrezdültek, és egy kapkodó lélegzet hullámzott át rajta. Kinyitotta a száját, és be is csukta, majd felnézett a plafonra és megszólalt, alig erősebb hangon, mint az előbb:  
\- Fogatlan... Fogatlan a legjobb barátom volt – suttogta. – Az egyetlen barátom. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, nyelt párat, és vett néhány mély levegőt. – Nem... nem tudok járni, é-és h-ha mégis tudnék, ho-hová kéne me-mennem? – Az ujjai a paplanra feszültek, a keze reszketett az övé alatt. – Mit... mégis m-mit kellene tennem így? – a kérdés a hangsúlyok hiányának ellenére is kétségbeesettnek hangzott. Kétségbeesettnek, elveszettnek, töröttnek és halálra rémültnek.  
\- Hazajössz, amint jobban leszel – mondta ki, mire Hiccup csak erőtlenül megrázta a fejét. A szemeit szorosan lehunyta, már egész testében reszketett és kapkodta a levegőt.  
\- A-azt mondtad... a-azt, hogy n-nem... n-nem vagyok a-a fiad... A-azt mondtad- – Akármit is akart még mondani, az csendes zokogásba fulladt, és talán jobb volt így.  
\- Tévedtem – jelentette ki azonnal. – Hazajössz, amint elég jól leszel hozzá – ismételte el, és talán nem csak képzelte, hogy a fiú aprót bólintott erre. – Próbálj megnyugodni – kérte halkan, és kisöpörte a haját az arcából. A homloka melegnek tetszett, lázas-melegnek, amire halkan sóhajtott. – Szólok a nővérnek, hogy lázad van.

Napjainkban

A levegő csípős és hideg, a tenger sötéten zúgott alatta, valahogy nem tetszett, hogy a lába a semmi felett kalimpált, és egyre csak gyorsultak.  
_\- Mit akarsz tőlem? Nem beszélhetnénk meg?_ – kérdezte, ha volt is válasz, az beleveszett a menetszélbe. Az elrablója valamivel később hallatott egy morranást és egy huppanással ereszkedett valamennyit. Az oldalára dőlt, Hiccup semmit nem látott, ami okod adott volna erre. Az ok odafentről jelentkezett:  
\- Add a kezed, felhúzlak! – Biztos volt benne, hogy egy másik sárkány az, a hangját szaggatta a szél, de érthető volt.  
_\- Ha a barátod elenged, egyedül is menni fog_ – morogta maga elé, mire a másik felmordult, talán bosszúsan, és még jobban kibillent az egyensúlyából, ő viszont a hátára tudott mászni így. Most már látta, hogy az elrablója egy viharszelő, harminc évnél nem idősebb, talán barnás színű, a fényben inkább vörösnek tetszett. A másik sárkány arcát nem tudta kivenni, fekete kapucni takarta el. Furcsa volt, hiszen a sárkányok nem hordtak ruhát, a testüket még a másik alakjukban is inkább pikkelyek fedték, mint az emberéhez hasonló bőr. Ez a sárkány bő, fekete pulóvert és egy pár kesztyűt viselt csak, amitől egészen röhejesnek tűnt volna, ha Hiccupnak van ideje elgondolkodni ezen.  
\- Mégis mit-  
\- Erre most nincs idő! – vágott a szavába a sárkány, izlandit használva. Amire valakinek meg kellett tanítania. – Nem fogunk bántani, megígérem. Később mindent elmondunk – tette hozzá, és a vállánál fogva előre tolta, hogy a sárkány nyakát övező tüskékbe kapaszkodhasson. Az érintése óvatos, de biztos. – Vigyázz rá! – kiáltott még oda a viharszelőnek, majd levetette magát a semmibe. Hiccup azt már nem látta, mivé változott zuhanás közben, hogyan bontott szárnyat, mert a másik sárkány sietve felgyorsított és ő megtippelni sem tudta, mennyit repültek így.

Egy sziget sötét sávja bontakozott ki előttük nem sokkal később, hegyes taréjok és meredek hegyoldalak váltották egymást, berepültek közéjük, majd egy sárkánylánggal megvilágított, félhomályos barlangba értek, ahol sárkányok nyüzsögtek. Hiccup egy pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy fogoly, és inkább csak arra figyelt, hány és hányféle sárkányt tudott megkülönböztetni egyetlen pillantással: esőszelők, szörnyennagy rémségek, halálos siklósárkányok, gronkelek, néhány összetekeredett suttogó halál, pár fertelmes cipzárhát, viharszelők azon kívül, aki idehozta, és akaratlanul keresett egy fajtát, fekete, apró, nyurga és izmos alak, hatalmas aranyzöld szemekkel, de hát senki nem látott éjfúriát már kilenc éve. Aztán észhez tért, és:  
\- I-igazán semmi problémám ezzel a hellyel, de miért hoztatok ide? – Elsősorban a viharszelőre pillantott, aki viszont nem foglalkozott vele többet, sőt, készült őt otthagyni. – _Öhm, na jó. Válaszolna valamelyikőtök? Kérlek?_ – A zizegés-mormogás annyira sűrű és lüktető volt, hogy egyetlen sárkány-szót sem tudott kivenni belőle, nemhogy valami indokot.  
Azt sem tudta, hogy van egy fészek ennyire közel, egy ennyire nagy és színes fészek, és ha ő nem tudott róla, az azt jelenti, hogy más sem tudhatott. Márpedig a sárkányok jelenléte elvéthetetlen nyomokkal jár, talán nincsenek is itt olyan régóta. De honnan jöttek el és miért...?  
Éles, ismerős hangra kapta fel a fejét, elhűlve nézte a barlangba röppenő éjfekete sárkányt, a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet – majd még egyet, mikor megpillantotta a farkát: ez a sárkány ép volt, és amúgy is, az ő sárkánya halott... Mégis, a mozdulatai, amivel leszállt és közelebb szökellt hozzá, az túlontúl ismerős volt, és egyre csak hátrált, míg a sziklának nem ütközött, remegve és levegőt kapkodva, de hozzáérni nem mert, még amikor karnyújtásnyira is volt, és a tekintetében azaz öröm, a játékos vidámság, és a tekintetében minden, ami valaha volt, _örülök, hogy újra látlak._ Szinte a tudata legmélyén zengett fel, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy nem így volt. Hogy csak az a dolog megviccelte megint, néhányszor már előfordult. Nem tudott vele mit tenni.  
Az ajkai csak némán formálták a nevet, kiejteni nem tudta, a hang valahol benne rekedt, és a sárkány hátrahúzódott, összehajtogatta magát, ugyanaz a nyurga alak, akit fent látott az égen, most ruhák nélkül, és ugyanaz a nyurga alak, akivel őszszagú délutánokat töltött egy távoli szigeten egy élettel ezelőtt.  
\- Hiccup? Örülök, hogy egyben vagy. Nem ijedtél meg nagyon, ugye? – A hangja karcos volt, kedves és ismerős, sokkal ismerősebb, mint odafent a szélben.  
\- Te meghaltál... – suttogta maga elé. – Te meghaltál! Mégis mi a fenét keresel te _itt_?! – fakadt ki megtalálva a hangját, lépett felé egyet, kitárva a karjait, jelezve az ittet, ami jelen esetben az egész Földet jelentette.  
\- Nem haltam meg – jelentette ki nyugodtan. Előre nyújtotta a bal karját, a fény felé fordította, hegek futottak végig a bőrén, valahonnan csukló felett indulva, és mintha minden utolsó ujjperce hiányzott volna. – Látod? _Én vagyok._  
\- De te meghaltál... – suttogta ismét, összezavarodottan, nem tudta, hogy sírjon-e vagy nevessen, mert az érzés inkább volt szédült rémület, mint boldogság. – Miért, hogyan...  
\- Nem haltam meg, de el kellett onnan jönnöm, hogy te biztonságban legyél, ez volt a legjobb megoldás, és-  
\- A legjobb?! – hördült fel. – Kilenc éve gyászollak! Kilenc éve! Neked ez a legjobb megoldás?! – A sárkány egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, s szinte már tudta előre a válasz:  
\- Egészen pontosan nyolc éve és százkilencvenkilenc napja...  
\- Tényleg tudni akartam – morogta maga elé.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom, de nem volt más választásom. Megbeszélhetnénk ezt máshol? – kérdezte, és Hiccup sóhajtott, rábólintott, de hátrált egy lépést, mikor a sárkány megpróbálta elkapni a kezét, hogy maga után húzhassa.

Úgy tetszett, egy kezdetleges fáklyákkal megvilágított, felfelé vezető járaton haladtak. Hiccup külön örült, hogy nem kifejezetten klausztrofóbiás és emlékeztette magát: lángok táncolnak előtte, amik levegőtől égnek, és valószínűleg egy szörnyennagy rémség nyála van rájuk kenve, legalábbis a mindenhol érződő szagból erre következtetett. A szűk falak közt felerősödött a fejhallgatóból szóló zene, most tűnt csak fel, hogy még szól, egy pillanatra megállt, hogy leállítsa, és volt térerő, de kit is hívhatna fel? _Haló, rendőrség? Elraboltak a sárkányok. A helyzetem... mindjárt bekapcsolom a GPS-t és megmondom, értem jönnének, kérem?_ Felszusszant a gondolatra, és előtte Fogatlan megszólalt, biztatónak szánva, talán azt hitte, elfáradt:  
\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk.  
Még mindig nem hitt teljesen a szemének, amikor ránézett, megérinteni nem merte (arra nincs kész, ami akkor történne), és még mindig másodpercenként ugrott meg a szívverése, ha csak _megpróbálta elhinni,_ hogy amit lát, az igaz is lehet. Kérdések tobzódtak benne, és többször nekifutott gondolatban, hogy feltegye őket, de mindig eltűntek előle, amint megpróbált megszólalni. Régóta most először szaladtak szét a gondolatai ilyen ostobán.  
Kibukkantak valahol a hegyoldalban, és egy párkányon egy fakunyhó állt, védve a széltől, és talán a téli hó nagy részétől is, a csupasz sziklán. Mögötte kicsit beljebb völggyé szélesedett egy beugró, víz és fák látszottak még ebben a nyári, hegyek-takarta félhomályban is.  
\- Kié ez a ház? – kérdezte, Fogatlan csak hátramosolygott rá.  
\- Ő most nincs itt, de tudja, hogy jössz – válaszolta. Felmordult volna, miszerint az emberrablást a törvény bünteti, végül maradt valami diplomatikusabb megfogalmazásnál:  
\- Mégis miért hoztatok ide azzal a viharszelővel?  
\- Nem szabadna egyedül járkálnod a városon kívül.  
\- Mert a végén elrabolnak a sárkányok? – kérdezte kissé gúnyosan, de Fogatlan válasz helyett benyitott a házba.  
\- Már éppen ideje volt! – morrant fel bent valaki, akinek ismerősen csengett a hangja. – Hat és fél percet késtetek!  
\- Széljáró*? – pislogott meglepetten a sárkányra. – Te hogyhogy itt? Woah, három éve nem láttalak!  
\- Hosszúnak tűnt? – kérdezte köszönés helyett, de mosolygott, és ez végre az ő arcára is visszafogott mosolyt csalt.  
\- Nem, nem mondanám – csóválta a fejét és összeölelkeztek. Kellemesen meleg érzés volt a sárkány hője a kinti hűvös után. – Olyan érzés, mintha csak a múlt héten jöttem volna haza. Szóval, mi szél hozott?  
\- Kaptam egy kis kimenőt – felelte, és visszaült a székre az asztalhoz. – Társaságot keresek, unalmas már egyedül.  
Hiccup egy másodpercre mélabús lett a sárkány párjának emlékére.  
\- Ugye minden rendben veled? – kérdezte aggodalmasan, mire Széljáró felnevetett.  
\- Te aztán furcsa szerzet vagy, hogy másért aggódsz, mikor neked is megvan a bajod – rázta a fejét Fogatlan felé pillantva, aki csendben ácsorgott az ajtó mellett, talán pont annyira nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel, mint ahogyan ő sem tudott mit kezdeni vele. – Megkerült a barátod, akit annyira hiányoltál, és nem is örülsz? Az emberek tényleg elég kiszámíthatatlanok.  
\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű... – Mondta halkan és muszáj volt leülnie. Egy ideig csend volt, végül felnézett: – Tudott rólad valaki? – kérdezett rá.  
\- Apáddal beszéltem. Akkor már a kórházban voltál.  
\- Tehát hazudtak nekem – vonta le a teljesen nyilvánvalót.  
\- Én kértem őt.  
\- És gondolom, egyáltalán nem tiltakozott.  
\- Jobbnak láttuk.  
\- Majdnem meghaltam.  
\- De élsz – mutatott rá a sárkány, és ő mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Ne-nem, te ezt nem érted... T-te voltál az egyetlen barátom... pontosan tudod, mi voltál nekem... és meghaltál. Apám azt mondta, nem láttak semmit, és én azt hittem... azt hittem, hogy miattam történt. – A sárkány szemei elkerekedtek, meglepetten, hitetlenkedve.  
\- Magadat okoltad?  
\- Mégis mit tehettem volna?  
\- Sajnálom... én... tényleg azt hittem, így lesz a legjobb. Hogy így megvédhetlek.  
\- Mégis mitől?  
Fogatlan nem válaszolt azonnal. Mintha végig akarta volna gondolni, mit is mondjon pontosan.  
\- Voltak sárkányok, akik nem nézték jó szemmel, hogy veled vagyok, akik azt gondolták, miattad szálltam szembe Vörössel. És persze, vannak akik ma sem nézik jó szemmel azokat, akik hajlandóak szóba állni az emberekkel, akik úgy gondolják, nem kell, hogy közünk legyen egymáshoz, akik nem olyan megbocsátók, mint te. Akik eleve rossz ötletnek tartották, hogy valaha összeálljunk az emberekkel. Bár már régen volt, most is sokan vannak, akik úgy tartják, ez felesleges. Idő és energiapocsékolás foglalkozni az emberekkel. El kellett jönnöm, ha nem akartam, hogy bajod essen.  
\- Miért nem ezt mondtad? Ezt az egészet sosem mondtad.  
\- Nagyon sok mindent nem mondtam – vonta meg a vállát. – Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy szabad tudnod, vagy kell tudnod, hogy nem sodorlak bajba ennyi mindennel, és voltak dolgok, amik téged is akadályoztak. És utánam jöttél volna. Legalább hatvan százalék esélye volt, hogy előbb-utóbb megpróbálod, és-  
\- És ezért inkább hagytad, hogy azt higgyem, meghaltál?! – fakadt ki felemelve a hangját. – Hogy amikor gondolsz egyet, visszagyere? A francba is, ez nem így működik, e-ez nem... – Mély levegőt vett, lassan fújta ki, és egészen addig ismételgette, míg a csend kínosan hosszúvá nyúlt. De nem tudott megszólalni, mit is mondhatott volna, ami nem csak céltalan kirohanással ér fel? A fenébe is, örülnie kellene...  
Arra emelte csak fel a fejét, hogy Fogatlan odalépdelt hozzá, leguggolt elé, a térdeire fektette a karjait, óvatos mozdulattal, mintha várta volna, hogy elhúzódik megint, de nem mozdult, csak nézett le rá, a zöldarany szemekbe, amikkel annyit álmodott, és meggyőződése volt, hogy soha többé még csak hasonlót sem láthat, és visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Nem történt semmi.  
\- Tudom, hogy dühös vagy most... – kezdte volna, de megrázta a fejét.  
\- Ne-nem. Dühös nem vagyok. Csalódott inkább, és összezavarodott, és... nem tudom. E-ezt végig kell gondoljam. – Valahogy mindig ezzel takarózott, hogy a túl hirtelen benyomásokkal nem tudott mit kezdeni, de ez így volt, nyugodtan végig kellett gondolnia, csendben és egyedül.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom – mondta Fogatlan, és a szemei szomorúan ragyogtak, ahogy a karjaira hajtotta a fejét. Volt benne valami őszinte, a sárkányok nem igazán látják értelmét a hazugságnak, kivéve, ha a saját érdekeik fűződnek hozzá (kivéve, mikor meglépnek kilenc évre totális kétségbeesésben hagyva), de ez most őszinte volt. Mélyet sóhajtott, hátradőlt a széken, rápillantott Széljáróra, aki rávigyorgott, a hegyes szemfogai kibukkantak az ajkai közül, sárkányos és kicsit ijesztő is lehetne, ha nem ismerné. Fáradtan visszamosolygott rá és hátrahajtotta a fejét, a plafont vizsgálta. Fagerendák.  
\- Akkor most meséljétek el, miért vagyok itt – kérte kis csend után.  
\- Ehhez várunk még valakit – mondta Széljáró. – De már közel van, ahogy hallom.  
\- Ő ember – tette hozzá Fogatlan. – Olyan mint te. Kedves a sárkányokkal.  
\- Nem csak én vagyok kedves a sárkányokkal – jegyezte meg sóhajtva. – Valójában a világ nagy része kedves a sárkányokkal, vagy legalábbis elfogadja, mint egy másik értelmes, énképpel és gondolatokkal rendelkező, emberekkel kommunikálni képes fajt. Csak éppen itt Izlandon egy kissé nehézkes túllépni a hagyományt, miszerint minden sárkány veszélyes és irtandó. Sajnos törvényeink sincsenek rá, pedig a klíma megfelel a legtöbb sárkánynak és- – Hirtelen hallgatott el, amikor Fogatlanra pillantott. A szemei vidáman és lelkesen ragyogtak rá, mire elszorult a torka. – Sajnálom – nyögte ki. – Belelovaltam magam a dologba.  
\- Nagyon sokat tanultál, igaz? – kérdezte ámulattal. Nem várta meg a választ, talán nem is azért kérdezte. – Sokat hallottam rólad más sárkányoktól – mondta, és elmosolyodva lehunyta a szemeit. A hangja halk volt, mély, mintha félig aludna közben. – Hogy milyen sokat segítettél nekik. Hogy megmentetted az életüket, vagy meggyógyítottad őket, vagy csak mutattál nekik valamit, amitől könnyebb lett.  
\- U-ugyan már, e-ez... Ez a munkám, vagyis ez lesz egyszer, szóval...  
\- Mindenki tudja, hogy nem hivatástudatból teszed amit teszel, Hiccup – szólalt meg Széljáró. - Hivatástudat, mit nem mondasz...  
\- Te jó ember vagy, Hiccup. És nem csak az, ezt már te is tudod.  
\- Oké – sóhajtott fel a pillanatnyi zavar után. – Halljam, mit akartok.  
\- Valka megmondja neked. Ő jobban ért hozzá, mert ember.  
\- Val... ka?  
Nyílt az ajtó, ketten léptek be: egy nő és egy férfi, vagyis nem, egy nő és egy sárkány, utóbbit csak egy pillantással mérte fel, nem olyan érdekes, de a nő... Visszafogott, óvatos mosollyal, de hatalmas szemekkel nézett rá, legalább olyan meglepetten, mint ő.  
\- Oké-oké... Tuti, hogy álmodom, és nagyon szívás lesz felébredni... – suttogta maga elé és lehajolt, megkocogtatta a bal lábát, hát, álmaiban általában megvan, de most nincs.  
\- Nem álmodsz – mondta Fogatlan, és neki pont nehéz volt elhinni bármit is.  
És megszólalt a telefonja, ugrott egyet ültében és kapkodva kereste a zsebében, leejtette, morgott egy sort, felkapta, Astrid az, a fenébe, teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy-  
\- Hol a fenében vagy?! – A hangja éles, mérges és utálta ilyennek hallani. Ha miatta ilyen.  
\- Astrid, szi-szia, fi-figyelj, elég durván közbejött valami, n-ne haragudj, én...  
\- Mégis micsoda? – A kérdés jogos volt. A válasz: a halottnak hitt anyám meg a halottnak hitt sárkányom.  
\- A-azt majd később elmondom. – Felkönyökölt az asztalra, fáradtan lehunyta a szemeit. – Nem megyek ma haza, asszem.  
\- Valami történt? – kérdezett rá a lány, és a hangja rögtön aggódó lett.  
\- Hát, mondhatni. De rendben leszek, és majd elmesélem, csak... csak most...  
\- Benne vagy valamiben, értem.  
\- Rajtam felül álló okok! – igyekezett menteni a menthetőt, a vonal túlvégén hallgatás. – Majd bepótoljuk, jó? Megígérem. Mondjuk, ha Thad hazament? Csak pár napot lesz itt. Ne légy dühös, kérlek.  
\- De dühös vagyok! Készülhetsz a védőbeszédedre, vedd tudomásul. Siess haza és vigyázz magadra.  
\- Értettem – mosolyodott el, mert a hangja nem volt megrovó. – Még egyszer, ne haragudj.  
\- Oké, na intézd a dolgod. Megpróbálom elrángatni Heathert a mozira.  
\- Sok szerencsét. – Egy pillanatig még nézte a telefont, azon gondolkodott, Astrid elhiszi-e majd neki, hogy mi történt vele. – Egyszer mennénk együtt valahova, de... áh, hagyjuk. – Újra körülnézett a házban, a kép nem változott, mióta lehunyta a szemeit. Talán csak annyi, hogy a nő és az idegen sárkány egymás szemeibe néztek. Vajon ők is...? – Oké – mondta szinte csak magának. – Oké. Vegyünk egy mély levegőt, és valaki magyarázza el, mi a fene folyik itt.  
\- Talán nekem kell folytatnom ott, hogy eljöttünk a fészekből – szólalt meg Fogatlan felemelve a fejét. – Ami ugye akkor már nem volt fészek, hiszen Vörös mindent lerombolt maga körül. Sokan indultunk délre, és sokan indultak északnak, ők fordultak vissza hamarabb, bár akkor már nagyon sokaknak késő volt. A helyzet... eléggé megváltozott. Nem tudtunk egymásról, mert nagyon gyorsan szétszéledtünk, voltak akik már akkor szárnyra kaptak, hogy Vöröst előcsalták a búvóhelyéről, mondhatni egy káosz volt, amit már csak akkor láttunk előre, mikor megmutatta magát. Mi délen csatlakoztunk egy másik fészekhez, közel egy másik alkalmas fészekrakóhelyhez és ott minden nagyon nyugodt. Ha elkerüljük az embereket, ha nem megyünk közel a fészkeikhez és a hajóikhoz nem bántanak minket. Aztán nem sokkal később...  
\- Az két telet jelent – szúrta közbe hirtelen Széljáró.  
\- Túl sok minden történt – mondta Fogatlan. – Nem tűnt annyinak.  
\- Emberléptékben sokat számít, nem igaz? – Hiccup csak bólintott. _(Két évvel később: Apa, egyetemre szeretnék menni.)_  
\- Két évvel később jöttek az első rémült sárkányok, feldúlt fészkekről, betört tojásokról és gonosz emberekről beszélve, és mi nem értettük igazán. Mindig voltak támadások, mindig akadtak kifosztott fészkek, de azt mondták, ez más. Akik elmentek, hogy megnézzék, mi történt, nem jöttek vissza. Sokáig nem láttuk őket, sokáig nem történt semmi sem. – Fogatlan az ajtó mellett megállt párosra pillantott, elgondolkodva. – Van egy ember. Nem igazán tudjuk, hogy kicsoda. Nem tudjuk, hogyan csinálja, amit csinál. Persze, vannak feltételezéseink.  
\- És mit csinál? – érdeklődte Hiccup. Fészkelődött egy kicsit a széken.  
\- Elrabolja a sárkányokat. Nem csak egyet vagy kettőt, egész fészkeket ürít ki, és eltűnik velük. Mi nem tudunk a nyomára bukkanni, mert aki megpróbálta annak is nyoma veszett.  
\- Nem tudtam a helyzetről – jegyezte meg Széljáró. – Csendes egy alak. De vannak zajos segítői, sárkánycsapdászok. Valka ismeri őket. Ha visszaértem Norvégiába, szólok az ottaniakat, de úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha te is tudsz róla.  
\- Mit tehetnék pont én? – kérdezett rá zavartan. – Nem is értem a dolgot. Egy ember aki valahogy sárkánytömegeket rabol és csak úgy felszívódik? Egyetlen szemtanú vagy nyom nélkül? Ez a mai világban elég hihetetlen.  
\- Nem szemtanú nélkül – szólalt meg most Valka, és erre összerezzent, odakapta a fejét. A hangja mély, kellemes női hang, bár kicsit szomorkás. Elmozdult a fal mellől, az egyik szekrényhez lépett, a fiókot mindenestől húzta ki és az asztalhoz sétált. – Ezeket az elmúlt pár évben gyűjtöttem. – A fiókban cikkek, elsárgult, hullámos szélű, gyűrött lapok voltak, vagy egészen újak. – Sárkánykutatók, akik vélhetőleg felfigyeltek a történtekre. És akik nem tudtak beszámolni erről senkinek. – A fiókban cikkek halálesetekről, gyászjelentésekről, sárkánytámadásokról, amik halálos áldozatokkal jártak.  
Hiccup kiemelt egyet, rövid kis hír egy napilap hátuljáról, átfutotta és felmutatta a többieknek.  
\- Miért kapcsoljátok össze a halálát ezzel a valakivel?  
\- Egy fészek közeléből került elő, amit előtte dúltak fel – hangzott a válasz.  
\- Szerencsétlen véletlen is lehet – mondta. – Úgy hallottam, megfulladt. A holmiját érintetlenül találták meg, és a jegyzeteiben egy szó sem esett a fészek bolydulásáról.  
\- Kicsit erős véletlen – szólalt meg Széljáró.  
\- Leveleztem Howe professzorral – közölte határozottan. – Legalább húsz éve dolgozott terepen az év nagy részében, amikor nem, előadásokat tartott és felügyelte a publikációi kiadását. Esélytelennek látom, hogy egy sárkány csak úgy megölje, mert látott valamit, amit nem kellett volna.  
\- Még, hogy egy sárkány! – csattant fel az eddig csendben álló, harmadik sárkány. – Ti vagytok, akik a saját fajtátokat is pusztítjátok!  
\- Felhőugró...  
\- Elnézést – szólt közbe Hiccup, mielőtt vita alakulhatott ki. – Úgy vettem ki, azt akarjátok mondani, hogy a professzort egy sárkány ölte meg. De nyilván arra gondoltatok, hogy ez az ember volt, igaz? Azért, hogy ne legyen szemtanú, világos. Viszont biztosan tudom, hogy amikor megtalálták a testét, még aznap felkeresték a fészket, amit megfigyelt. Az ottani sárkányok nem voltak együttműködőek, sőt, elkergették a kutatókat, akik meg akarták kérdezni, tudnak-e valamit, így aztán nem derült fény a pontos körülményekre. Tehát napokkal később még voltak sárkányok a fészekben, amiről ti azt állítjátok, most üres. Így a haláleset korábban történt, mint a fészek megtámadása, vagy egyáltalán nem is függ össze.  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy ez így volt? – kérdezte Széljáró.  
\- A professzor az angliai kutatóközpont alkalmazásában állt. Egy ottani barátom ott volt a hajón, ami a fészekhez ment. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy úgy történt, ahogy mondta – pillantott a kérdezőre.  
\- A halálesetek azokon a területeken történtek, ahol kisebb fészkek is voltak, amik aztán eltűntek. Kilencvennyolc százalék esély van, hogy összefüggenek – közölte Fogatlan magabiztosan.  
\- De nem száz, mert a saját szemetekkel nem láttátok – mutatott rá.  
\- Nem mehetünk oda – rázta a fejét.  
\- Miért nem?  
\- Oda csak ember mehetne. De mivel sok embert nem zavarna, ha a sárkányok eltűnnének, ezért nem foglalkoznak vele.  
\- És mi a jó okotok arra, hogy nem léptetek kapcsolatba egyetlen kutatóközponttal sem? Tudnotok kell, hogy léteznek és, hogy segítenek, ha tudnak.  
\- A segítségük nincsen ingyen – morogta a Felhőugrónak nevezett.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy ne lehetne megegyezni velük. Egy kis nézelődéstől még-  
\- Itt ne nézelődjenek! – mordult rá, és egy másodpercre ijesztőnek tűnt. Hiccup nem ijedt meg egykönnyen, főleg nem sárkányoktól, Fogatlan viszont felugrott, de nem tágított mellőle.  
\- Rendben – hagyta rá nyugodtan, és lassan felemelkedett ültéből, hogy odasétáljon a sárkány elé. Az magasabb volt nála, éles pillantással figyelte minden mozdulatát. – Rendben. Tehát mi a problémád a kutatókkal? Vagy az emberekkel van a baj? Az ellenvélemény is vélemény, és én szívesen meghallgatom. – Felhőugró meglepetten nézett rá, mint aki nem tudja, mit feleljen, és Hiccup titkon örült.  
\- Miért is hoztuk ide ezt a pimasz kölyköt? – kérdezte végül, mire Fogatlan mordult fel nemtetszően, de végül nem válaszolt a felhívására.  
\- Mert valószínűleg okosabb mint mi négyen együtt – vágta rá Széljáró.  
\- Szólj, ha mégis visszatérnél a témára – mondta a sárkánynak, mielőtt visszasétált volna az asztalhoz.

Órákkal később ott ült egy sziklán és a tengert hallgatta a sötétben. Sárkányhangokat hozott a szél, és ha behunyta a szemeit, egy pillanatra elhitte, hogy most otthon van. Aztán lépteket hallott közeledni, amik nem voltak ismerősek, de emberléptek, a sárkányoké sokkal könnyebb. Valka ült le mellé, csak a szeme sarkából nézte, ahogy átkarolja a térdeit, hasonló mozdulattal, mint ő.  
\- Nagyon haragszol rám? – kérdezte kis idő múlva, a hangja szomorkás volt, és Hiccup nem igazán értette.  
\- Miért kéne haragudnom? – kérdezett vissza.  
\- Magadra hagytalak...  
\- Nem tudtam olyasmit hiányolni, amire még csak nem is emlékeztem – felelte erre. Hallgatott egy ideig. – De Apának szólhattál volna, hogy élsz. A mai napig nagyon szeret téged.  
\- Nem értené meg.  
\- Ezt mondod magadnak huszonhárom éve? Ha meg sem próbálod, tényleg nem fogja megérteni. – Ahogy ő látta, az apja biztos mérges lenne, hiszen ő is az, még ha nem is mondta ki. De egy idő után megnyugodna (mindig megnyugszik egy idő után), és örülne. Biztos benne.  
Csend ereszkedett rájuk, a tenger moraja a szél hangjai a sziklák közt.  
\- Ezért nem segítesz?  
\- Nem mondtam, hogy nem segítek – emlékeztette. – Csak azt, hogy nem akarok belekeveredni ennél jobban. Jó okom van vigyázni magamra. De tudok szólni a kutatóknak, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy kitalálnak valamit. Okos ez a valaki, itt Izlandon csak nemzetközi törvények vannak érvényben, amiket nagyon könnyű kimagyarázni, ha úgy adódik a helyzet. Ha Norvégiában csinálná ezt, már régen lekapcsolták volna.  
\- Nagyon sokat tudsz ezekről a dolgokról – jegyezte meg Valka.  
\- Belógtam néhány jogi előadásra az egyetemen – vonta meg a vállát. – Meg aztán Norvégiában rengeteg mindenről beszéltek nekünk.  
Újabb csend, mire Valka megint megszólalt:  
\- Fogatlan mindig azt mondja, te vagy a legbátrabb és legjobb ember, akivel valaha találkozott. – A sárkány nevére megrezdült a gyomra, és alig vette észre, hogy a csuklójára szorított.  
\- Fogatlan fiatal és nem találkozott túl sok emberrel – válaszolta. Na meg aztán őt túlságosan is jól ismeri. – Meg is ölhettem volna. – _És meg is öltem._  
\- De nem tetted.  
\- Hát nem rajtam múlt – morogta maga elé és összehúzta magát. Kezdett túl sok lenni ez az este, kezdte úgy érezni, minden kicsúszott az irányítása alól. – É-én nem igazán szeretek erről beszélni – tette hozzá, ami általában elég az embereknek, hogy békén hagyják.  
Megint hosszas csend, kezdett kényelmetlen lenni az egész, bezárva érezte magát, sarokba szorítva, amiért nem mehetett el akkor, amikor akart. Amiért gondolkodni sem tudott, mert túl sok az információ, és túl életbevágóak. Napokat kéne gondolkodnia rajtuk, és most nem volt ideje rá.  
\- Szóval reggel visszamehetek? – kérdezte végül. Azt nem említette, hogy holnapután programja van, és amúgy is rengeteg a dolga.  
\- Persze – hagyta rá Valka. – Fogatlan majd elkísér.  
_Pont ettől tartottam._  
\- Lefekhetsz addig.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy tudnék aludni – rázta meg a fejét. Inkább elővette a telefonját, ellenőrizte a teendői listáját és oda sem figyelve lépdelt vissza a házba.  
Könnyebb volt a munkával foglalkozni, mint a jelen helyzettel. Ebben legalább jó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Széljáró [Windwalker] Hiccup másik sárkánya Cressida Cowell könyveiben.  
> Edward Howe professzor neve pedig Naomi Novik Temeraire-sorozatából vendégszerepel itt.
> 
> Folytatás két hét múlva hétvégén érkezik, a [blogomon](https://never-marauders-land.blogspot.com/search/label/We%20are%20fallen) egy kicsit hamarabb, már pénteken olvasható. Köszönöm, hogy itt voltál~


	3. Sárkányok, csapdászok

### 2\. Sárkányok, csapdászok

2012, január

Az ebédlőben csendes szöszmötölés és suttogás hallatszott csak, mindenki kedveszegett és lehangolt volt.  
\- Ez elég ciki – jegyezte meg valaki.  
\- Volna egy szavam erre – mondta lassan, hátradőlve a székén –, de inkább azt mondom: ezt benéztük.  
\- Ezt a szívást! Már pakolhatunk is, pedig épp csak megérkeztünk – hangzott a morgolódás, és a háttérből egy tompa puffanás jött.  
\- Mi? – kérdezte a ritkán hallott hang csendesen. Mindenki felé fordult, és Hiccup arrébb tolta egy kicsit a könyvet, amit eddig bújt. – Haza kell mennünk? – tette fel a kérdést.  
\- Te hol a viharban voltál eddig? – förmedt rá, mire a srác csak lesütötte a pillantását és őt valaki oldalba bökte. – Jó-jó, ne haragudj, mindenki kicsit ideges – szabadkozott azonnal. – Szóval nincs együttműködő sárkányunk, ugrott a projekt – mondta ki kereken. Hiccup felnézett rá.  
\- Széljáró? – Csak bólintott. – Oh. – És pár másodpercig gondolkodott, addig mindenki túllendítette magát a dolgon, hogy egyáltalán magától megszólalt, majd felugrott, hogy a székláb csikordult egyet a padlón. A szemüvegét gondosan letette, majd már a teraszajtó felé is vette az irányt, ahonnan lépcső vezetett lefelé az udvarba.  
\- Most meg hová mész? – szólt utána megrökönyödve.  
\- Beszélek vele – hangzott a válasz, és csukódott az ajtó.  
Mély, döbbent csend ülte meg az ebédlőt, majd ő is felugrott, a fogasról leakasztotta a saját, meg Hiccup kabátját, és rohant utána.  
\- Odakint kibaszott január van és mínusz tíz fok itt már melegnek számít, cseszett strandidőnek, ez meg nem vitte a rohadt kabátját sem... – morogta maga elé, a nyomdafestéket nem tűrő szavakat az anyanyelvén helyettesítette be. Valószínűleg ez senkit nem zavart a megértésben.  
Kirontott a hidegbe, magára rángatta a kabátját, közben Hiccup után loholt, aki jóval előtte volt már (hogy bír így rohanni?), és az a baljós sejtése támadt, hogy a garázs felé tart.  
\- Hiccup?! Megvárnál, kérlek? – Naná, hogy még véletlenül sem, de legalább beérte még az autók előtt. – Mégis mit tervezel? És vegyél fel kabátot, meg fogsz fázni, itt rohadt hideg van.  
\- Nyitott ablaknál alszom – jegyezte meg, ahogy átvette a kabátját és a vállára dobta.  
\- Hát ez csúcs. Szóval mit csinálsz?  
\- Már mondtam.  
\- Áhá. Kinyíratod magad a kerge viharszelővel, tényleg jó ötlet.  
\- Széljáró gyászol – jelentette ki hűvösen, és felnézett rá, a tekintete csupa elhatározás és kemény akarat. – Poszttraumás a viselkedése, ettől még teljesen rendben van.  
\- Megégette az egyik dokit, ha ez kimaradt volna.  
\- Szakmai ártalom. Ne tarts fel – ezzel beugrott az autóba, és ő nem tudott mást tenni, beszállt mellé.  
\- Ugye tudsz vezetni? – kérdezte a biztonsági öv után nyúlva. – Izé... ne sértődj meg, de egyáltalán _szabad_ vezetned?  
\- Ugyan ki igazoltatna? – kérdezett vissza nyugodtan, és úgy farolt ki a parkolóból, mint aki legalábbis autóversenyen képzeli magát. (Minden északi így vezet?) – Egyáltalán minek jössz?  
\- Nem mehetünk ki egyedül – közölte a házirend valahányadik pontját. – Főleg nem a sárkányokhoz.  
\- Hah.  
\- Azonkívül valakinek el kell intéznie, hogy egy darabban érj vissza. Megnyuvasztanak minket, ha nem így lesz.  
\- A hozott hiány remélem, nem számít – mormogta az orra alá, mire ő elvigyorodott.  
\- Jé, neked van humorod is?  
\- Öniróniának hívják, fordítsam angolra? – érdeklődte, és nagyon halovány mosoly rezdült a szája sarkában.  
\- Kac-kac. Mégis mit tervezel a poszttraumás sárkányunkkal?  
\- Beszélek vele – mondta megint, és a mosoly nyomtalanul eltűnt.  
\- Az addig oké, de nem mehetsz oda hozzá, hogy szép idő van! – fakadt ki a türelmét vesztve.  
\- Ő most csak... dühös a világra. Dühös saját magára, amiért nem volt ott, hogy segíthessen. Dühös az emberekre, akik elvették tőle a párját. Nem... nem szabad elfelejtenünk, hogy a dühe nem nekünk szól és... csak el kell érnünk, hogy lehiggadjon. – A hangja csendes volt, elgondolkodó, valami alig észrevehető mellékzöngével. Nyelt egyet, és a hangerőhöz igazodva megkérdezte:  
\- Ez tapasztalat? – Hiccup nem felelt neki, csak az utat figyelte maguk előtt, a kormányt szorítva. Amíg valami reagálásra várt, bekapcsolta a GPS-t, amin kis idő múlva kék pont jelölte Széljárót, nem is annyira távol tőlük. Eddig általában mellette volt egy sárga is, a párja, Felhőszárnyú akit egy hete sárkányvadászok öltek meg kint a tengeren. Széljáróval azóta nem hogy beszélni nem lehetett, még csak a közelébe sem engedett senkit.  
Végül megálltak valahol a hegy egy kiugró peremén, a közelben volt az egykori pár fészke, és a jeladó szerint a keresett viharszelő is. Hiccup leállította a motort, egy darabon még fogta a kormányt, kapaszkodott belé.  
\- Pontosan tudom, milyen elveszíteni valakit – szólalt meg végül, ha lehet, még halkabban, mint az előbb. Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna neki bármit, kiugrott az autóból, és rendesen belebújt a kabátjába. – Ha bármi történne, mondd azt, hogy saját felelősségemre mentem oda és maradj az autóban. – Ezzel nekivágott a rövid kaptatónak, ami a fészekként szolgáló barlanghoz vezetett. Közben fütyült, egyezményes jelet: _békével jöttem,_ és valami olyasmit is, amit ő nem értett (ami talán a „jó ha tudod” listán szerepelt, és őt pont nem érdekelte).  
Nemsokára egy dühös sárkány üvöltése hallatszott, tornádó szerű láng hasított a levegőbe, és Hiccup sietősen távozott a barlangból, ám a sárkány követte, lomhán, de dühösen csattogtatva a fogait, és a viharszelők sosem állnak meg a növésben, és Széljáró már legalább hatvan éves volt és hatalmas, a sápadt napfény végigragyogott a kékezüst pikkelyein. Egyetlen ugrással elállta Hiccup elől a lefelé vezető utat, aki menekülés helyett azonban megállt, innen nézve egészen nyugodtan, a karjai leeresztve, s talán mondott is valamit, mindenesetre a sárkány nem támadta meg újra. Hiccup lassan a földre ült, és a viharszelő mellé tette a fejét, _beszélgetnek,_ villant át az agyán. Csak nagyon kevés kutató és professzor beszélt sárkányul, közülük is nagyon sokan kezdő szinten, mert a nyelv túl bonyolult hangokból állt, amiket az ember nehezen vagy sehogy nem tud hallatni, és érteni talán még nehezebb: szerinte csak mormogós torokhangokat kivenni az egészből. (Kivéve persze, aki eleve tud sárkányul, de az ilyen ritka és rendkívül bonyolult.) Úgy tűnt, Hiccup képes rá. A srác, aki egyáltalán senkihez nem szólt, ha nem volt muszáj, akiről két hét alatt annyi derült ki, hogy Izlandról jött a rejkyavíki egyetemről, etológiát tanult, valami sárkányos összetűzésben elvesztette egy lábát, és olyan tempóban volt képes olvasni, mint senki más a csapatból. A srác, akiről senki nem tudta eldönteni, mégis mit keres itt.  
Széljáró összecsukta a szárnyait, felemelte a fejét és összehúzta magát emberré: belekényszerítette magát abba a kortalan, papírbőrű embertestbe, akinek néhol pikkelyek futnak végig a bőrén, a lapockái kiugranak, és az ezüstszín haja leér a derekáig. Hiccup gondolkodás nélkül adta rá a kabátját. A hideg így megviselte a sárkányt.  
Széljáró sajnálta a történteket, kért még pár napot, hogy megnyugodhasson, de utána hajlandó volt folytatni az együttműködést.  
Hogy Hiccup mit mondott neki, az akkor nem derült ki.

Napjainkban

Kibomlott a hajnal, nagyjából úgy, hogy Hiccup észre sem vette. Amikor a telefonja már majdnem lemerült, és az előzetes beállításainak megfelelően visszavett a fényerőből és energiakímélő üzemmódra váltott, körülpislogott. Még mindig a ház egyetlen nagyobb helyiségében ült, ami egyszerre konyha, hálószoba és nappali, nyikorgó fadeszkákkal és a kandallóval, ahová nem lett begyújtva az éjjel – Valka vissza sem jött. Amúgy sem volt hideg.  
Amikor mégis benézett, az asztalnál ülve nyújtózkodott, hosszan sóhajtva és a szemeit dörgölte. Szerette a kontaktlencséket, de egy egész nap és egy egész éjjel velük néha már kényelmetlen volt. Egymásra pillantottak és ez elég volt: összekapkodta a holmiját, kilépdelt a hajnalba, a tenger felől sárkányok közeledtek, két viharszelő, egyikük Széljáró, a másikban megsejtette Felhőugrót, mögöttük lemaradva az apró fekete sárkány, akire nézve még mindig összeszorult a gyomra. Megint megdörgölte a szemeit, mély levegőt vett, ennek annyira nincs értelme, hogy az hihetetlen. Valka a hátára simította a kezét, amire megrezzent, odakapta a tekintetét, mire az érintés elhúzódott.  
A két viharszelő előttük landolt, Fogatlan kissé távolabb tőlük, megbillenve, imbolyogva ért földet; csak azt figyelte, ahogy kinyújtóztatja a szárnyait, s azok eltűntek, az embertesten csak a kiugró lapockák jelezték őket, ahogy két lábra egyenesedett menet közben, ahogy a tüskéi a gerincéig húzódtak és a sárkánybőr maradt, apró pikkelyek, amiket nem tudott levedleni, csak az arca és a nyaka makulátlan, lapos az orra, kissé szélesek az ajkai és a haja kócos annak ellenére, hogy nem túl hosszú, a szemei állópupillájú aranyszínűek, ha máshogy esett rájuk a fény, zöldnek tetszettek. A mozgása az első lépéseknél még kissé esetlen volt, de elég gyorsan belejött, Hiccup valahogy úgy sejtette, sűrűn cserél alakot. Ez sosem jelentett neki különösebb gondot, míg más sárkányoknak komoly erőfeszítésbe és időbe telt, míg emberalakot ölthettek, s az sem tartott utána soká.  
Mire visszapillantott, Széljáró is magára öltötte az ezüsthajú ember alakját, és esetlenül belebújt a Valka által felé nyújtott hosszú, férfi kabátba. Felhőugró az egyetlen, aki sárkányként maradt mellettük, és aki most a tengert pásztázta.  
\- Menjünk, a hajó hamarosan kifut – szólt Valka, és fürge léptekkel megindult a sziklapárkányon. Az irány pár lépés után ösvénnyé nőtte ki magát, de Hiccupnak így is figyelnie kellett a lába elé, ha nem akart megbotlani. Néha az volt az érzése, hogy túlságosan hozzászokott a városi környezethez, ahol az egyedüli egyenetlenséget a lépcsők és a padkák alkották.  
Menet közben Széljáró mellé lépett, ő könnyen tartotta az egyensúlyát és nem úgy tűnt, hogy zavarná a tény, miszerint mezítláb tapossa a sziklás, helyenként kőtörmelékes ösvényt.  
\- Mit gondolsz, mit segíthetünk nekik? – érdeklődte a sárkány.  
\- Őszintén fogalmam sincs – válaszolta. – Nagyon nem akaródzott erre az egész helyzetre gondolnom az éjszaka – vallotta be kis csend után. Aztán vett egy mély levegőt. – Rendben, szóval, az egyetlen kiindulási pontunk a sárkánycsapdászok és a gyászjelentések? Ez nem valami sok. Az újságírók nyilván a kutatóintézetek, egyetemek közleményeit veszik alapul, tehát hacsak fel nem figyelt valaki más is a sorozatos eltűnésekre, nem hinném, hogy tudnának olyasmit, amit mi nem. Továbbá ha jól értem, az összes eset Izland környékén történt, mintha ez az alak nem tudná, hogy a világ minden pontján élnek sárkányok.  
\- Tudja, hogy itt könnyű elrejtőzni – jegyezte meg Fogatlan. – Hiszen mi is rejtőzünk.  
\- Fogadjunk, egyikőtök sem hallott soha Isla Nublarról.  
\- Hogy miről?  
\- Felejtsd el – legyintett Hiccup. A humora nagy átlagban rettenetes volt. – A csapdászok is gondolom, feljebb hajóznak innen.  
\- Nem egészen – kapcsolódott be most Valka. – Néhányukkal össze-összeakadunk egy ideje. Egyszer már elköltöztünk, amikor túl közel kerültek hozzánk, de ezt valószínűleg most nem tehetjük meg. Nincsen hová.  
\- Miért nem mentek Norvégiába? Ott a törvények is védik a sárkányokat. A klíma nagyjából ugyanaz. Fjordok mindenütt. Az ökoszisztémának meg kell felelnie, és-  
_\- Nem megyünk innen sehová!_ – mordult fel a sor végén Felhőugró dühösen.  
\- Miért ne mennétek? Ha már egyszer elköltöztetek, meg lehet oldani megint.  
\- Nem ilyen egyszerű.  
\- Mért nem?  
_\- Túl kíváncsi és haszontalan is._ – Hiccup ingerülten fordult szembe a sárkánnyal.  
\- Igazán sajnálom, hogy nem felelek meg a rólam látatlanban alkotott képednek, valahogy ez a dolog soha nem volt az erősségem. – Felhőugró lehajolt hozzá, hogy nagyjából egy vonalba kerüljön a szemük, a pupillái elkeskenyedtek, ez a fenyegetés vagy a fenyegetettség jele.  
_\- Az ellenvélemény is vélemény, te magad mondtad_ – morogta egészen halkan. Na persze valószínűleg mindenki pontosan értette. Hiccup mély levegőt vett, hogy mondjon valamit, de anélkül fújta ki, hogy a hangszálai megrezdültek volna. Végül mégiscsak úgy döntött, nem árt, ha belefog a mondandójába, ezért mélyen a sárkány szemeibe nézve beszélni kezdett:  
\- A-a sárkányok és az emberek ellentéte pont az ilyen morcos, nyitni képtelen világlátásból fakad, mint a tiéd. Szerintem... szerintem a sárkányok cs-csodálatosak, és igazán elvesztegetett idő, hogy az emberek csak a múlt század elején kezdtek komolyabb kutatásokat indítani és igyekezni megismerni a viselkedésüket. Sokkal hamarabb kellett volna kezdeni, és akkor ma már sokkal közelebb lennénk egy békés együttéléshez, mint valójában vagyunk. De őszintén hiszem, hogy rövid idő alatt is nagy változásokat érhetünk el, ha mindketten megpróbálunk egy kicsit közelíteni egymáshoz. Nem hiszem, hogy annyira nagyon különböznénk egymástól, hogy egyáltalán ne tudjuk megérteni egymást, de ez egészen addig így lesz, amíg a közös vonások helyett a különbségekre koncentrálunk. Tudom, hogy nem tűnhet így, de vannak, akik ezzel értenek egyet, és sokat tesznek azért, hogy ezt alá is támasszák. Azért nevezzük magunkat civilizált lényeknek, mert le tudjuk győzni az ellentéteket, és nem hagyjuk őket utálatba, netalán gyűlöletbe átcsapni, ami tettlegességig fajulhat, aminek az eredményeként a sárkányok olyan helyekre húzódnak vissza, ahol alig találkoznak emberrel, és ha mégis, megvédik a saját területeik határait. Ez távolról sem ideális, és ha mindannyiunknak lenne egy kis esze, akkor már változtattunk volna rajta. És talán még most sem késő megtenni. Talán, ha van kedved, gondolkozz el ezen egy kicsit. És akár Széljárót is megkérdezheted, milyen élete van Salnsesben.  
És tovább baktatott lefelé a hegyoldalon. Sokszor, nagyon sokszor azt gondolta, hogy a sárkányokban nincsen előítélet, hogy ők ezt egyszerűen csak nem ismerik, és meglepődött, amikor úgy tűnt, mégis. Persze, Fogatlan és Széljáró bizonyára elfogultan beszéltek róla, mert ismerik és kedvelik, talán csak ez a probléma. Mindenesetre nem akart többnek látszani annál, ami. Csakhogy ebből Felhőugró alig látott valamit.  
Már egészen közelről hallotta a tenger moraját, amikor megint megszólalt:  
\- Visszatérve a problémátokra: a barátom, aki járt abban a fészekben, amelyiknél Howe professzort is találták, egy előadássorozat miatt hozzám látogat holnap. Megkérdezem tőle, hogy tapasztalt-e valamit, amit furcsának talál, de azaz igazság, hogy ő nem igazán a sárkányok viselkedésének szakértője, úgyhogy nem vagyok biztos, hogy bármi használhatót tud mondani. Ha mégis, szólok róla.  
\- Az nagyon jó lenne – bólintott Valka.  
\- Széljáró ismeri – folytatta. – Thad az – fordult a sárkány felé.  
\- Még mindig olyan jóban vagytok? – érdeklődte felkapva a fejét.  
\- Nem nagyon találkoztunk azóta, de igen – hagyta rá. – Előadást tartunk Norvégiáról, a programról, meg egy kis betekintést arról, mivel foglalkozunk. Nyár végén én megyek hozzá Londonba pár napra, és ha marad időnk, átugrunk Wales-be, és megmutatja a sárkányrezervátumot, ahol gyakornok. Jó lesz egy kicsit kimozdulni, mielőtt Trondheimbe költözöm. – Széljáró rámosolygott, valahogy azzal az elnéző mosolygásával, amivel az ötleteit hallgatta három évvel ezelőtt. Szerette Széljárót, és remélte, hogy a kapcsolatukban nem csak szerinte van valami különleges.  
\- Örülök, hogy vannak terveid – mondta végül. – Örülök, hogy már nem vagy az, mint amikor megismertelek. – Na igen, akkoriban még épp hogy belekezdett olyan dolgokba, mint az emberek, vagy csak úgy, mások közel engedése magához. Sosem volt könnyen megnyíló fajta, de évekre bezárkózott a gyász miatt. Ahhoz képest, ma már jól volt, nagyon jól.  
\- Ez volt a legjobb bók, amit valaha mondtak nekem – közölte elmosolyodva, és egy pillanatra, még ha röviden is, de minden a helyére zökkent.  
Aztán megpillantotta a kis mólót és a végén himbálózó halászhajót. A neve Ymir volt, és ahhoz képest elég aprócska.  
\- Mi csak eddig jövünk – szólalt meg Széljáró. – Nem igazán szeretek jóslatokba bocsátkozni, de valami azt súgja, hamarosan újra találkozunk. Addig is jó szelet.  
\- Neked is. – Nézte, ahogy a sárkány kitárja a szárnyait és hirtelen maga is akkora lesz, mint a körülöttük álló szikladarabok. – Neked is jó szelet, Felhőugró – mondta felé fordulva. A sárkány csapott egyet a farkával és elfordult.  
Valka után indult le a kis kikötőbe, Fogatlan mögötte kocogott. A nő hirtelen hátrafordult hozzá, óvatos mosollyal:  
\- A hajó a bátyámé, bemutatlak neki.  
\- Bátyád? Neked van egy _bátyád_? – hökkent meg. – Apa soha nem mondta, hogy van más rokonom Frida néniéken* kívül...  
\- Persze, hogy nem mondta, utáljuk egymást – harsant egy mély férfi hang, parancsolón és határozottan. Hiccup megrezzent. Nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Megtorpant, mikor a férfi előkerült, és egy pillanatig csak néztek egymásra. – Istenek, ez a gyerek tiszta te vagy, Val – jelentette ki elvigyorodva, és közelebb intette magához. – Na, gyere, nem harapok, nyugalom – és felnevetett, majd amikor elég közel ért hozzá, kezet nyújtott: – Baldur. Harald*, ugye?  
\- Mindenki Hiccupnak hív – jegyezte meg erre, szinte reflexből. – Örvendek – tette hozzá.  
Baldur szorítása erős volt, de csak egy pillanatig. Halványzöld szemei voltak, napszítta bőre, nem túl nagy szakálla és kócos rozsdabarna haja. Vékony alkata volt, mint neki vagy Valkának, de pár centivel magasabb lehetett nála. Nem csak a szájával mosolygott rá, hanem a szemeivel is.  
\- Örülök, hogy végre találkoztunk – mondta, fél karral átkarolta és meglapogatta a hátát. – Nahát, Val, a többi barátod most nem jön velünk?  
\- Egy ideig nem – hangzott a válasz, és összenéztek egy futó másodpercre, ami mögött Hiccup sejtett valamit, amit előtte nem mondtak ki.  
\- Akkor a fedélzetre! – rikkantotta lelkesen Baldur, és már végig is kocogott a hajó padlóján. – Kértek kávét? Most főtt le.  
\- Jól esne, köszönöm – vágta rá, ahogy a hajóra ugrott. Amilyen kicsi volt, olyannyira felszerelt. Napelem és antennák voltak az irányítókabin tetejére építve, és így közelebbről inkább tűnt lakhatásra alkalmas hajónak, mint egyszerű munkaeszköznek. – Te itt laksz? – érdeklődte, amikor Baldur visszaért egy bádogbögre kávéval a fedélköz félhomályából.  
\- Amíg jó idő van hozzá – bólintott a férfi. – A sziget másik oldalán van egy falu, ott van házam. – Beszéd közben biccentett az irányba. – Nos, valaki megmondaná, hová megyünk pontosan? – fordult Fogatlan felé, aki kényelembe helyezte magát egy hordón. Mint egy fekete madár.  
\- Északnak kell tartanunk. Tizenöt kilométer innen, de nem tudom, hol tudnál a part közelébe menni a hajóval. Tegnap a hullámzás túl erősnek tűnt.  
\- Valahol az autó környékén is kiköthetnénk – vetette fel Hiccup, aki próbálta magát meggyőzni, hogy ennyi stresszre egy kis séta már semmiség lesz.  
\- Autó? – pislogott rá Fogatlan kérdőn. – Ja, azaz ezüst színű, hangos, fémből készült...  
\- Azaz – hagyta rá. – Lentebb parkolok a hegy lábánál. – Nem igazán aggódott, bezárta, mielőtt elindult. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy a tulajdonosát nem kezdik keresni, már ha véletlenül valaki pont arra járt az elmúlt éjszaka.  
\- Arra sem láttam jó helyet.  
\- Kénytelenek lesztek kitalálni valamit – mormogta Baldur, és a hajó motorja felberregett, majd valamivel csendesebben kisiklottak a kis öbölből, ahol a móló volt, és északnak fordultak. – Saját kocsi, hm?  
\- Csak bérelem – vágta rá óvatosan. – Ösztöndíjból. – A férfi elismerően füttyentett.  
\- Hol tanulsz? – érdeklődte.  
\- Két hete vettem át a diplomámat – felelte lassan. Egy kicsit még mindig szokatlan volt.  
\- Sárkányokkal foglalkozol? – kérdezett rá most Valka. Közelebb jött, nekitámaszkodott a korlátnak és a tengert figyelte.  
\- Azt itt nem lehet – rázta meg a fejét. – De augusztus végén megyek Norvégiába mesterképzésre. Van sárkánykutatási tanszékük. Elfogadják a korábbi ösztöndíjamat meg a mostani tanulmányaimat a felvételhez. – Legalábbis ez a hivatalos verzió. _Szeretnék, hogy ott legyek,_ de ezt nem mondta ki. Zavartan a kávéjába szürcsölt. Belé rögződött, hogy a tanulmányairól nem nagyon beszélt olyanoknak, akik igazán fontosak. Az apjával összevesztek, amikor kiderült, hogy Norvégiába megy fél évre (szerencsére viszonylag hamar kibékültek). Gobber sem nézte kifejezetten jó szemmel, de ő legalább nem ellenezte nyíltan. Astrid sem szerette, hogy ezzel foglalkozik. Nem tudta megérteni velük, hogy neki ez a fontos, hogy ebben látja a jövőjét. Hogy e nélkül céltalan lenne. (Hogy enélkül sosem épült volna fel.)  
\- Ez jól hangzik – mondta Valka elismerően.  
\- De még milyen jól! – tódított Baldur. – Tudós lesz a fiadból – és nevetett. Hiccup nem értette, mi ezen olyan vicces.  
\- Apád mit szól hozzá? – jött a kérdés hirtelen. Még Fogatlan is felé fordult, mint akit érdekelt a válasz.  
\- Nem... nem igazán örül. – Megvonta a vállait. Kezdte elfogadni, hogy ők örök időkig így maradnak, hogy az apja meggyőzhetetlen. – De azt hiszem, már elfogadta.  
\- Nem csinálja valami jól, mi? – mordult fel Baldur, és a hangjába némi gúny vegyült. Ez nem tetszett, nagyon nem.  
\- Apa szeret engem – jelentette ki komolyan. – Csa-csak nem mindig tudja kifejezni... csak... meg akar védeni.  
\- És biztos, hogy mindig szükséged van rá?  
\- Nem ő tehet róla, hogy sosem lettem az a fiú, akit akart.  
\- Ezt ő mondta neked? – szegezte neki a kérdést.  
\- Fejezd be – szólt rá Fogatlan hirtelen. A hangja halk volt, mégis fenyegető. – Ennek semmi értelme.  
\- A mai nap első értelmes mondata, köszönöm – morogta a kávésbögre fölül.  
\- Ni csak, ki beszél és mit mond. A sárkányaid egyre pimaszabbak, Val.  
\- Rám senki nem formál jogot – közölte önérzetesen.  
\- Mondom én!  
\- Nem hinném, hogy kritizálnod kéne apát – mondta halkan, szinte csak magának. Baldur mégis rá figyelt. – Nehéz neki velem, mégis nagyon sok mindent megtett értem. És rólad azt sem tudtam, hogy vagy, negyed órával ezelőttig. – _Tizenkét és fél perc._ – Nem mintha tartoznál nekem bármivel, vagy fordítva. Ezért aztán jogod sincs, hogy bírálj bárkit. Nem szeretnék erről többet beszélni.  
A témát lezártnak tekintette, amikor Valka megszólalt.  
\- Jönnek.  
\- Ezek menetrend szerint járnak, vagy mi? – morogta Baldur, és odalépett a korláthoz, hogy lásson.  
\- Jönnek? Kik jönnek? – kérdezett rá Hiccup.  
\- Sárkánycsapdászok. A hajnali halászatból visszatérő sárkányokat követik a fészekig.  
\- Túl közel vannak...  
\- Pontosan tudjuk, hol járnak.  
\- Ide fognak jönni.  
A táskájába túrt, míg elővette a távcsövét. Aprócska darab, de egész jó, miután kicserélte benne a lencséket. Egy hatalmas fehér hajó közeledett a sziget mellől, ahonnan ők is jöttek. Csak a nevét mázolták az oldalára: _Vörös Téboly._ Nem volt túl bizalomgerjesztő. Megpróbálta felmérni, hányan lehetnek rajta, amikor megakadt a szeme valakin.  
\- Az ott Dagur? – kérdezte teljességgel meglepetten. – Mi a fenét keres... – Elharapta a mondatot, Fogatlanra nézett. A sárkány nem tűnt meglepettnek.  
\- Ki az a Dagur? Ismered? – kérdezte Baldur. Ő őszintének tűnt. Legalább.  
\- Dagur Oswaldson* – felelte. – Pár szigettel arrébb lakott Hibbanttól. Apa meg az ő apja jóban voltak. Oswald pár éve halt meg, nem igazán tudom, hogyan... nem is lényeges. A srác egy igazi téboly, nem csoda, hogy összeállt azzal az akárkivel. – Vett egy mély levegőt. Kezdett világosodni a kép. Hogy mégis mit keres itt, és mi volt a céljuk azzal, hogy idehozták. – Küldd el a sárkányokat.  
Valka felé fordult. Rajtakapott volt, nem ijedt és lassan bólintott. Fütyült, olyan jelet, ami biztosan nem szerepelt egyik egyezményes listában sem, ennek inkább sajátos hatása volt, talán egy belső jelrendszer része. Nem látta a sárkányokat, de figyelembe véve, hogy viharszelőkkel van dolga, ez nem is volt furcsa – egy magas, ám védett helyről, tizenöt-húsz kilométerre is tudnak hallgatózni.  
\- Azt mondtad, ismered őket. – Újabb bólintás.  
\- Nem tudják, hogy ki vagyok. Talán felismernének, talán nem.  
\- Menj le inkább a fedélközbe – mondta. – Te is – pillantott Fogatlanra.  
\- Miért?  
\- Azt mondtátok, sárkányok nem mehetnek el kideríteni, mi történik itt, nem igaz? Ha meglátnak és magukkal visznek, nem tudsz visszajönni.  
\- Okos fiú... – jegyezte meg Baldur. – Bár nem tudom, mit tervezel csinálni egy halom felfegyverzett csapdásszal?  
\- Nem fognak minket megtámadni – jelentette ki nyugodtan. – Semmit nem fognak tenni.  
\- Honnan vagy ilyen biztos benne? – kérdezett rá Fogatlan az ajtóból.  
\- Miért támadnának meg egy halászbárkát a tenger közepén fényes nappal? Ostoba ötletnek tűnik. És ők igyekeznek csendben maradni. Szóval idejönnek, megkérdezik, hogy láttunk-e erre sárkányokat, aztán szépen tovább mennek. Hacsak nem vettek észre titeket, amire nem látok sok esélyt. Te azon az oldalon ültél, ahol nem láthattak, anyát meg távolról összekeverhetik velem. Azt fogják hinni, hogy ketten vagyunk. Úgyhogy csukd magadra az ajtót és ne gyere ki, amíg el nem mennek.  
\- Szeretném azt gondolni, hogy tudod, mit csinálsz.  
\- _Tudom,_ mit csinálok – közölte nemes egyszerűséggel. – Jó lenne tudni viszont, ti mit akartok. Erről még beszélünk.  
_Amúgy is van egy kis elintéznivalóm Dagurral._  
Az ajtó becsukódott, és Hiccup ellenőrizte a közeledő hajót. Arról éppen most eresztettek le egy kisebb motorcsónakot.  
\- Baldur? Megtennéd, hogy megállítod a hajót és kidobsz két csalit? – intett a horgászbotok felé.  
\- El fogják riasztani a halakat – morogta maga elé bosszúsan.  
\- Meghiszem azt – hagyta rá, egy pillanatra elmosolyodva.  
Elővette a telefonját, beütötte a jelszavát.  
\- Mire készülsz?  
\- Azt mondtátok, ezek nyomtalanul eltüntetik a kutatókat az útjukból. Rólam valószínűleg nem is tudják, hogy kapcsolatban lehetek bárkivel, aki bajt hozhat rájuk. Viszont ha mégis elszólnám magam, engem nem tudnak ötletszerűen a tengerbe hajítani. – A telefon akkumulátora talán kitart addig, amíg mindent elintéz. Elégnek kellett lennie.  
Csinált egy próbafelvételt, visszahallgatta. Sosem használta még a hangfelvevő funkciót. Közben besietett a kormányhoz és a műszerekről leolvasta a helyzetüket. Aztán csinált egy hangfelvételt, amiben röviden vázolta a helyzetet, azt is, hogy kicsoda ő, hol vannak pontosan, említette a hajót és még Dagurt is.  
Kikapcsolta a képernyőzárat, piszkozatnak elmentette a hangüzenetet egy rövid üzenettel, és csak egy pillanatig időzött csak azon, kik kapják meg az üzenetet: Astrid, Thad, Heidrun, az apja. Mielőtt még átadta volna a készüléket Baldurnak azzal, hogy ha bármi történne vele, küldje el az üzenetet, amint hálózatot ér, még feltárcsázott egy számot.  
Hangposta.  
\- Thad? Szia, én vagyok. Figyelj csak, tudom, hogy ez a semmiből jön, de ha jössz, el tudnád hozni a jegyzőkönyvet arról, amikor megpróbáltátok kikérdezni a sárkányokat Howe professzorról? Eszembe jutott valami, amin el akarok egy kicsit rágódni, ha lesz rá időm. Fontos lenne. Köszönöm. Ha nem hívnálak negyvennyolc órán belül, nézd meg az e-mailjeidet, jó? – Csend, hallgatta a vonal sistergését. _Nem most van ideje érzelgősködni, igaz?_ – Te vagy a legjobb barátom. Szia.

Már hallották a motorcsónak zúgását, amikor vízbe dobták a két csalit. Hiccup elnézte a közeledő csónakot, közben hosszan nyújtózkodott. Hárman közeledtek, egy középkorú férfi a kormánynál, Dagur, és egy másik férfi, talán csak pár évvel idősebb nála.  
_Rendben, ez nem is lesz nehéz._  
A csónak motorja hirtelen hallgatott el, végül szép lassan megállt az Ymir mellett szorosan. Félő volt, hogy a hullámok egymásnak lökik őket. Baldur hajója tűnt biztosabbnak, a motorcsónak sokkal kisebb volt. Dagur meglepetten rábámult – ő vissza.  
\- Hiccup?! Mi a fenét keresel te itt?  
\- Helló, Dagur, rég láttalak. – A korlátba kapaszkodott és kissé előrébb hajolt. – Horgászunk a bácsikámmal – bökött hátra a válla felett.  
\- Mióta van neked bácsikád? – ütközött meg a másik.  
\- Születésem óta? – kockáztatta meg a kérdést óvatosan.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy van apádnak fiútestvére.  
\- Mert ő anyám bátyja – felelte nyugodtan. Felmérte a másik kettőt. Dagurnál biztos volt fegyver, de az nem látszott. A kormánynál álló viszont elöl hagyott egy pisztolyt, az fenyegetőn feketéllett az ülésen mellette. Soha nem látott még ilyen közelről olyan fegyvert, amibe éles lőszert lehetett tölteni. A harmadik utas hasonlóan gyanakvó tekintettel méregette a hajót, mint amivel ő vizslatta őket, Dagurral és a kormányossal ellentétben ő nem tűnt környékbelinek. A tekintete élesen függött rajta, amikor épp nem a hajót vizsgálta.  
\- Anyádat nem megette egy sárkány? – érdeklődte Dagur mindenféle tapintat nélkül.  
\- Ez nem zárja ki az eshetőséget, hogy legyen testvére – válaszolta erre. Baldur felmordult. – Mindig ilyen – mondta halkabban neki. – Szóval, mi járatban ennyire délre?  
\- Te is jól elkavarodtál – vetette oda foghegyről.  
\- A fővárosi egyetemen tanultam – magyarázta. – Állatviselkedés-kutató vagyok – tette hozzá. – Madarakkal és hüllőkkel fogok foglalkozni.  
\- Bla-bla-bla, _nagyon_ érdekes vagy, mint mindig – forgatta meg a szemeit, majd felállt a motorcsónak orrára. – Szabad lesz?  
\- Légy a vendégünk – tárta szét a karjait, és elnézte, hogy Dagur a hajóra ugrik. Könnyedén és fürgén. Erősnek tűnt. A másik férfi, a fekete hajú, követte. – Baldur, a bácsikám – intett felé. Feszülten várakozott, szinte ugrásra készen. – És a barátod...?  
\- Eret Eretson* – nyújtotta felé a kezét a fekete hajú.  
\- Hiccup, örvendek. – A férfinak erős fogása volt és bizalmatlan tekintete. Nem aggódott kifejezetten. – Szóval...?  
\- A barátom sárkánycsapdász – mondta Dagur hirtelen.  
\- Sárkánycsapdász? – ismételte kissé értetlenül, megjátszottan. – Én úgy tudom, hogy tilos sárkányokra vadászni az egész világon.  
\- Nem vadász vagyok – ellenkezett Eret azonnal, a szavai alapján bizonyosan tanulta az izlandit. – Csapdász. Csak végső esetben ölök sárkányt.  
\- Áh. Hát ez megnyugtató. Szóval ha nem ölöd meg, mit csinálsz vele? – érdeklődte. – Kétlem, hogy etetni szeretnéd.  
\- A főnököm jól fizet az ép példányokért – felelte. Hiccup összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
\- Mit kezd velük a főnököd...?  
Dagur a vállára tette a kezét és kissé megveregette.  
\- Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, túl kíváncsi vagy, tesó.  
\- Oh, h-hát ez előfordul – biccentett. – Ne haragudj.  
\- Dehogy haragszom! – vágta rá Dagur szinte nevetve, és magával húzta kissé távolabb a másik kettőtől. – Figyelj, hallottam róla, hogy megöltél egy igazán nagy sárkányt, és hogy elvesztetted egy lábad közben, ez sajnálatos. – Megint megveregette a vállát, a hangja szánakozó volt.  
\- N-nem annyira, mint hiszed. Tényleg.  
\- Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy csatlakozhatnál hozzánk. A főnökünk Drago, biztosan tudna munkát adni egy ilyen srácnak, mint te. Gondold meg. Ez egy egyszeri ajánlat.  
\- E-ez igazán kedves tőled, d-de csak akkor tudom meggondolni, ha tudom, miről van szó.  
\- Sárkányokat fogunk, és leszállítjuk őket Drago sárkányseregébe – felelte magától értetődően.  
\- Sárkánysereg? – hökkent meg őszintén. – Öhm, figyelj, Dagur, a-a törvények tiltják a sárkányok hadviselésre kötelezését, és...  
\- Honnan tudod te ezt?  
\- Egyik órán beszéltünk róla, de hé, figyelj, ez a dolog nekem illegálisnak tűnik és-és nem kellene belekeveredned ilyen dolgokba, szóval-  
\- Hát, már késő – vont vállat könnyedén. – Szóval, mit mondasz?  
\- É-én csak e-egy kutató leszek, nem hinném, hogy ez a dolog menne nekem, úgyhogy ne haragudj...  
\- Szinte vártam, hogy ezt mondod – sóhajtott fel Dagur tetetett szomorúsággal. – Olyan csalódott vagyok! Azt hittem, vadászhatunk együtt sárkányokra, mint a régi szép időkben, emlékszel, ugye?  
\- Mi sosem vadásztunk együtt – jegyezte meg szárazon. – _Te_ vadásztál.  
\- Ne akadj fent a részleteken – legyintett, félig mintha meg sem hallotta volna, amit mondott. Nem lett volna újdonság.  
\- Tudod, ez a dolgom. Szóval, ha csak ennyi, igazán meghívnálak titeket egy italra, de korán van még, és szerintem nincs is, úgyhogy...  
\- Lassíts, lassíts van még egy pár kérdésem – vágott közbe.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Gyakran jársz a környéken? – A kérdésben volt valami. Hiccup Baldurra pillantott, aki aprót bólintott.  
\- I-igen, tudod, Baldurnak van egy háza azon a szigeten, néha meglátogatom – bólintott buzgón.  
\- És élnek a környéken sárkányok?  
\- Izlandon élünk, Dagur, itt mindenhol vannak sárkányok. Kedvez nekik a klíma, tudod.  
\- Úgy érti, sok sárkány? – szólt közbe Eret kissé türelmetlenül a háttérből, mire Dagur vetett felé egy dühös, figyelmeztető pillantást. Eretet ez nem látszott zavarni, amitől Hiccup szemében egy nagyon kicsivel szimpatikusabb lett. De ez elenyésző volt ahhoz képest, hogy bizonyára sárkányokat bántott a ráérő idejében.  
\- Nem, nem mondanám, hogy sok sárkányt látok errefelé – rázta meg a fejét. – Amúgy is, mi számít soknak? Az itteni populációt nézve, vagy mondjuk az otthonit?  
\- Úgy általánosságban.  
\- Hát... nem is tudom, szerintem érdemesebb lenne máshol keresgélnetek. Mondjuk a norvég partokon, ott biztosan több sárkány él a fjordok közelében.  
\- Drago nem szereti Norvégiát – legyintett Dagur.  
\- Ez igazán kár.  
\- Figyelj Hiccup... nem is, tesó... – Bizalmasan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy más ne hallhassa a szavait. – A helyzet az, hogy egy egészen nagy fogást keresünk éppen. Ezért gondoltam, hogy segíthetnél.  
\- Egészen nagy? – ismételte kérdőn, kényelmetlenül mocorogva, de Dagur átkarolta megint, és így nem volt esélye arrébb mozdulni.  
\- A sárkányok királyát keressük – jelentette ki. Hiccup megszédült, és ezúttal nem kellett eljátszania, hogy meglepődött.  
_Egy alfa sárkányt!_  
\- Ú-ú-úgy érted... úgy, hogy... a-azt az alfa sárkányt? A-a t-tengerészlegendákból?  
\- Pontosan azt. Tudtam én, hogy okos fiú vagy – vigyorgott rá.  
\- T-ti... be akartok cserkészni egy alfa sárkányt? – hüledezett. Aztán megtalálta a hangját. Összeállt a kép. – Istenek, ha nem tudnám, hogy komolyan beszélsz, nagyon nevetnék rajtatok. Micsoda őrült ötlet!  
\- Szeretsz nagy sárkányokkal harcolni, nem? – vonta kérdőre Dagur. Nyelt egyet.  
\- Nem, nem igazán. Sőt. És tudod, ez veszélyesnek hangzik. Apám kitekeri a nyakam, ha megtudja, hogy ilyen dolgokba keveredtem. – Megrázta a fejét, végre sikerült kiszabadulnia, lépett párat hátra. – Ne haragudj, Dagur, de nem tudok nektek segíteni ilyesmiben. És most kérlek, menjetek tovább, a motorcsónak elzavarja a halakat, és így nem lesz mit ebédelnünk.  
\- Ajh, Hiccup, mindig is egy gyenge, beszari alak voltál. – A másik mézes-mázassága egy pillanat alatt lehullott, ahogy fenyegetőn előrébb lépett.  
\- Te meg mindig egy seggfej voltál – vágott vissza, ahogy hátrált. Dagur igazán dühösnek tűnt.  
\- Tudsz valamit, amit nem mondasz el nekem, igaz? Hát ilyenek a jó testvérek?  
\- Hidd el, Dagur, momentán én tudok a legkevesebbet erről a dologról – felelte még mindig hátrálva. – És nem vagyunk testvérek, hála az isteneknek.  
\- Nem hiszek neked. Úgyhogy a legjobb lesz, ha megbizonyosodom róla, hogy tényleg semmit nem tudsz – ezzel felé lendült, de Hiccup elkapta a halászhálót a tengerből kiemelő csörlő végét, és felé lendítette. Dagur kitért előle, a csörlő viszont állon vágta Eretet, akik elterült a padlón. – Ejnye, ez béna volt.  
\- Pont jó volt – felelte, és arrébb ugrott, amikor Dagur megpróbálta elkapni.  
\- Mi a fene folyik odafent? – kiáltott fel a motorcsónakban maradt, biztosan látta Eretet elesni. Hiccup a táskájába nyúlt, kihúzta az egyik tenyérnyi, gömb alakú szerkezetet, megérintette az időzítőt és a csónak felé dobta. A gömb fehér, vastag füstöt okádott magából. A csónakban maradt nem látott lőni, és amikor megpróbált ő is felmászni a hajóra, Baldur egy evezővel és egy jól irányzott ütéssel visszaküldte.  
Dagur elkapta Hiccup karját, megpróbálta hátracsavarni, de nem hagyta, cserébe a másik a korlátnak szorította.  
\- Hé, Dagur, emlékszel még, mikor megpróbáltál belefojtani a tóba otthon?  
\- Nem, miért? – érdeklődte, és Hiccup minden erejével taposott a lábára a baljával. Dagur felüvöltött, a szorítása gyengült, ő pedig egy mozdulattal megvetette a lábát és átfordította magán, bele a tengerbe.  
\- Csak mert én igen – szólt utána, és odaugrott az ébredező Erethez.  
\- Nem is rossz, annyi dadogás után – jegyezte meg Baldur, ahogy mellé állt az evezővel.  
\- Mire jó egy rossz láb, mi? – vigyorodott el egy pillanatra. Eret megpróbált ellenkezni, de még elég kótyagos lehetett, és felhagyott minden szabadulási kísérlettel, amikor Baldur fenyegetően megemelte az evezőt. Hiccup mellé guggolt, de figyelt rá, hogy elég távolság maradjon kettejük között. – Na jó, ide figyelj. Veled egyelőre semmi bajom, úgyhogy ha válaszolsz a kérdéseimre, szabadon távozhatsz. Érthető? – Eret bólintott, bár látszott rajta, hogy nem szívleli a helyzetet. Ezzel Hiccup együttérzett, a különbség csak annyi volt, hogy nem ő kötött bele a másikba. – Ki a főnököd és mit akar a sárkánysereggel? – Egyetlen másodpercig még látszott a másikon az ellenállás gondolata, de végül győzött a szabadon távozás gondolata.  
\- Drago Bludvist, és nem... nem igazán tudom. Mi csak... megtaláljuk a fészkeket, ő meg jön és begyűjti őket. Mi a szökő példányokért felelünk.  
\- Hány sárkánya van?  
\- Nem tudom, több száz, több ezer – hadarta egy szuszra.  
\- _Hogyan_ üríti ki a fészkeket?  
\- Nem tudom, mi nem vagyunk ott. – Ahogy a fejét rázta, és a vállai mozdultak fektében, a testbeszéde alátámasztotta a mondandóját.  
\- Elképzelésed csak van – nógatta mégis.  
\- Hiccup, túl kedves vagy vele – jegyezte meg Baldur, és egy határozott mozdulattal a férfi lába közé vágott a lapát nyelével – éppen csak nem érintve. Eret összerándult.  
\- Tényleg nem tudom! Fogalmam sincs! Komolyan! – Felemelte a hangját, egy kissé kétségbeesettnek hangzott, főleg, hogy a mondandójába olyan szavak vegyültek, amik egy másik nyelvből származtak, nem értette őket és Hiccupnak nem volt oka nem hinni neki.  
\- Úgy tűnik, tényleg nem tudja.  
\- Nem tud ez semmit – jegyezte meg Dagur vizesen a padlóra ugorva. A horgony láncán mászhatott vissza, ami nem kis teljesítmény volt a csurom víz ruháiban, de egy pillanatig sem akarta elismerni érte. – A kérdéseid viszont túlontúl mélyrehatóak. Mondtam, hogy hazudsz.  
\- Dobd át a csónakra – mondta Baldurnak Eretre pillantva. Aztán felegyenesedett és Dagur felé fordult, és lépett felé párat. – Igazad van, az őrült feltaláló énemet néha kihagyom a bemutatkozásból – vont vállat, mire a kék szemek összeszűkültek.  
\- Mesélj csak!  
\- A helyzet az, hogy még ha tudnám, sem mondanám meg neked, hol találod az alfa sárkányt – jelentette ki. Látta rajta, hogy most az egyszer végiggondolta, mit tehetett, és arra jutott, hogy a két társa nélkül egyértelműen hátrányba került.  
\- Még nem végeztünk – figyelmeztette, és kihúzta magát. Úgy sétált oda a motorcsónakhoz közeli korláthoz, mintha megszerezte volna azt, amiért jött. Hiccup minden mozdulatát figyelte, és állta a pillantását, amikor visszafordult, hogy azt mondja: – Meg fogod mondani nekem, vagy így, vagy úgy. – A kijelentés után könnyed mozdulattal átugrott a motorcsónak tetejére, és az felberregve indult vissza a Vörös Téboly felé.  
Hiccup mély sóhajjal lazította el az izmokat a vállaiban. Rosszabbul sült el, mint ahogy tervezte, de még így is lehetett volna sokkal-sokkal rosszabb.  
\- Tűnjünk el innen – fordult Baldur felé, és miután a motoros emelő felhúzta a horgonyt, az Ymir megugrott a hullámokon, majd Reykjavík egyik kikötője felé vette az irányt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rövid magyarázat a nevekre:
> 
> A könyvekben Takonypóc/Snotlout Hiccup unokatestvére, ezért itt is, csak míg a könyvekben Stoicknak öccse van, itt húga, mivel Snotloutnak Jorgenson a családneve (ami a sorozatokból derül ki), és ugye sehogy nem passzolt volna. Fridát a nyolcadik könyvben (Cressida Cowell: Így törd össze egy sárkány szívét) említik a családfán, így a nevét megtartottam.
> 
> A könyvek magyar fordításának érdeme, hogy Hiccupnak tudok használni egy anyakönyvezhető nevet, ugyanis a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Harmadik Hablaty Harákoló Haraldnak lett fordítva, így bárhová kell a hivatalos név, mindig ezt használom. Ebben a történetben csak a Haddockot hagytam meg családnévnek neki.
> 
> Az izlandiak a családnevet hagyományosan az apa nevéből képzik, fiúk esetében a -son, lányok esetében a -dottír tagokkal kiegészítve.
> 
> Köszi, hogy olvastál~


	4. Vihar előtti csendek

### 3\. Vihar előtti csendek

2011, augusztus

\- Astrid Hofferson – olvasta fel a nevét a fiú a papírról. Aztán felnézett és alaposan végigmérte. – Ne haragudj, azt hittük, fiú vagy. – Csak fáradt volt magyarázkodni. Hosszú az út Hibbantról Reykjavíkbe.  
\- Számít ez bármit? – érdeklődte a tőle telhető legdiplomatikusabban.  
\- Azt írtad, Haddockkal akarsz egy szobában lakni, de a koedukált szobákat csak akkor engedik, ha...  
\- Rokonok vagyunk – vágta rá. – Unokatestvérek. Az anyáink nővérek.  
\- Oh. Oké, ha úgy gondoljátok, nem lesz gond, akkor rendben. – A fiú bólintott. Ő volt a földszint felelőse, rábíztak minden elsőst, aki ott lakott. – A szoba itt van a lépcső, és közvetlenül az orvosi szoba mellett. – Biccentett. – Ha akarod, megmutatom.  
\- Eltalálok oda. Köszönöm a segítséget. – Ezzel átvette a kulcsot és ment is, felkapva a bőröndjét. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú utánanézett és megint végigmérte. Igyekezett elfelejteni. Igyekezett minden ilyen pillantást elfelejteni ami az úton érte. Tényleg olyan feltűnő, hogy egyedül utazik? Tizenkilenc éves, megteheti.  
Az ajtó mellett kis műanyagtokok voltak, az egyikben kézzel rajzolt, ám nagyon is szép H. Hiccup Haddock feliratú papír pihent. Kalligrafált betűk. Hiccup mindig is szépen rajzolt. Bekopogott.  
\- Gyere csak! – hallatszott ki bentről az ismerős hang, és benyitott.  
Az első, amit látott, hogy Hiccup asztalán halomban állnak a könyvek, a könyvespolca pedig roskadásig van pakolva. A második, hogy a fiú éppen olvasott valamit. A harmadik, hogy Hiccup biztosan nőtt, mióta nem látta, és, hogy máshogy hordja a haját.  
\- A-astrid?! Mit keresel te itt?!  
\- Ami azt illeti, téged, neked is szia. – Nem várt meleg fogadtatásra, de egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy talán Hiccup még annyira sem fogadja majd szívesen, mint azt elképzelte. – Felvettek sportszakra – tette hozzá.  
\- G-gratulálok – mondta erre a fiú zavartan, mire bólintott. Egy pillanatnyi kínos csend, és:  
\- Azt mondtam, unokatestvérek vagyunk. Csak, hogy tudd.  
\- Hát, akkor kerülj beljebb – intett, és átsuhant az arcán valami mosolyféle. – Mint látod, csak emeletes ágyunk van. Én alszom lent. Van külön mosdó, fürdő meg konyha. Szólj, ha nem találsz valamit.  
Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és a bőröndöt a külső szekrény mellé állította. Mély levegőt vett, úgy döntött jobb hamar túlesni az érkezés legkellemetlenebb részén.  
\- Apád üzent neked – mondta lassan. Hiccup a szemöldökét ráncolta.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Szeretné, ha hazajönnél velem az ünnepekre. – A fiú visszafordult az íróasztal felé, két nyitott könyv is hevert előtte, meg nagy alakú füzet, amibe jegyzeteket írt.  
\- Augusztus van, soká' van az még – mormogta maga elé, míg a könyvkupac és a füzet közé esett tollát halászta elő.  
\- Hiányzol neki, Hiccup. Aggódik érted. Nem voltál otthon több mint egy éve. – Érezte, hogy a hangja megrovó, pedig nem akart az lenni. Vagy talán mégis. Fel nem foghatta, hogy a másik miért hagyta ott az otthonukat. A zöld szemek ismét rápillantottak.  
\- Mindennek oka van.  
\- Szerintem csak gyáva vagy – közölte nemes egyszerűséggel. És Hiccup felnevetett. Inkább keserűen, semmint vidáman.  
\- Tényleg? Ez minden, amit mondani akartál? Ezért jöttél el eddig? Fel is hívhattál volna.  
\- Itt maradok – jelentette ki határozottan.  
\- Ahogy gondolod – vont vállat. – Én is. Majd igyekszem, hogy ne zavarjalak.  
\- Megváltoztál.  
\- Nem is tudod, mennyire – bólintott rá határozottan, mint aki büszke magára.  
\- Sokkal kedvesebb voltál, mikor a leckét hordtam neked.  
\- Kérlek, ne emlékeztess arra az időszakra, jó? – Mélyet sóhajtott és felkönyökölt az asztalra. – Őszintén nem szeretnék veled vitatkozni. Leginkább azért, mert mindig azt gondoltam, hogy akkortájt nagyon kedves voltál velem, és én nagyon hálás voltam. Nem szeretném, ha ez az emlék tönkremenne, mert nem tudtam túl sok pozitív dolgot magammal hozni akkoriból. Ha úgy gondolod, hogy nem tudunk kijönni egymással, nyugodtan kérdezz majd körbe, biztosan van lányszoba, ahova beférsz a felsőbb emeleteken, és senki nem fogja megkérdezni, miért cuccoltál át. Én sem fogok megsértődni vagy valami. Csak békét szeretnék, oké?  
\- Oké – hagyta rá.  
\- Köszönöm. – Rámosolygott, és jobban megnézve Hiccup egész helyes lett. Talán már akkor is az volt, mikor elment, de most nyugodtnak is tűnt, ami valahogy illett hozzá.  
\- Majd el felejtettem – kapott észbe. – Ezt apád küldi neked. A lelkemre kötötte, hogy adjam oda neked. – És átnyújtotta a hátizsákjából elővett borítékot. Nem volt lezárva, de nem nézett bele. Sejtette, hogy hajójegy vagy arra való pénz van benne, hogy Hiccup hazamenjen. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki azért nem megy haza sosem, mert nincs rá pénze.  
\- Köszönöm – biccentett. Hiccup belenézett a borítékba, elhúzta a száját, majd kivett belőle egy félbehajtott lapot. Végigolvasta párszor, végül csak az egyik könyvkupac tetején lévő kötetbe tette a könyvjelző mellé.  
\- Hiányzol neki, tényleg – jegyezte meg óvatosan.  
\- Őszintén remélem, hogy soha nem kell megértened, miért jobb most nekünk ez a távolság – mondta, és most határozottan szomorúnak tűnt.  
És kopogtattak.  
\- Ennyi rokonom a világon nincs – jegyezte meg a fiú, ahogy felpattant, hogy ajtót nyisson. – Heló, segíthetek?  
\- Szia, te vagy Hiccup? – Náluk jóval fiatalabbnak tűnő srác pislogott be, kicsit talán riadtan.  
\- Teljes életnagyságban.  
\- Nem indul a routerünk, azt mondták, te meg tudod nézni – hadarta kissé idegesen. – Nem akarok zavarni...  
\- A beköltözés szépségei, semmi gond, nem zavarsz. Honnan jössz? – érdeklődte Hiccup kedves hangon.  
\- A harmadikról, tizenkettes szoba.  
\- Mindjárt felmegyek – ígérte. – Menj csak előre, még van egy kis dolgom. – Visszacsukta az ajtót, és felkapta a telefonját az asztaláról. Könnyed mozdulattal arrébb tette a csomagját, és kinyitva a ruhásszekrény ajtaját, hívást indított, míg elkezdett inget cserélni. Hangposta kapcsolt, pont, mikor elkezdte begombolni magán a piros kockás inget. – Mért nem veszed fel...? Jó, mindegy, lehet, hogy kések néhány percet, segítek pár srácnak a nettel, de sietek, és lesz időnk beugrani az antikváriumba, ha van kedved. Szia. – Letette a telefont, a szemüvegét pár pillanat alatt kontaktlencsére cserélte, közben megszólalt, ezúttal neki címezve: – Rögtön az épület mellett van egy bolt, de ha nem akarsz már lemenni a hűtőben van minden, egyél nyugodtan, meg pihend ki magad, fogalmam sincs, mikor jövök. Holnap majd körbevezetlek a városban, ha akarod, megmutatom a campust és segítek felvenni az órákat meg ilyenek, ja a wifijelszó ott van a könyvespolc aljára ragasztva, és öhm... asszem ennyi kell a túléléshez, jó pihenést. – És Hiccup kiviharzott. Rámosolygott előtte, pezsgő vidámsággal, aztán már csak a lépteit hallotta.  
Astrid a telefonja után nyúlt.

Napjainkban

\- Megjöttem... megjöttünk – szólt fáradtan, amikor beléptek az előszobába. Visszazárt maguk mögött, és igyekezett nem foglalkozni azzal, hogy lassan mindene fáj, amíg módszeresen kifűzte a bakancsait.  
\- Hiccup! Már kezdtem aggódni, és... – Astrid megállt az ajtóban, döbbenten bámult rájuk.  
\- Szóval ti már ismeritek egymást – mondta lassan. – E-ez...  
\- Mégis mi a fenét keresel te itt?! – fakadt ki a sárkányra nézve, és a szemei ijesztően dühösen villantak. – Van fogalmad róla, mit műveltél?!  
\- Astrid, kérlek, nem hagynád ezt máskorra? – szólalt meg, s csak ezután tűnt fel, mi zavarja a lány kirohanásában. – Te tudtad.  
Astrid lesütötte a szemeit. Ez többet mondott, mintha bevallotta volna.  
\- Te tudtad, és nem mondtad el. – Szinte csak suttogott, és a tény, hogy nem csak az apja, de még ő is hazugságban tartotta, egyszerűen már nem tudott fájni. Ürességet érzett csak, és nem vágyott másra, csak arra, hogy bevegyen egy erős fájdalomcsillapítót és aludjon holnap reggelig. (Amire úgysem képes.) Holnap jó nap lesz. Csak a mait élje túl.  
\- Véletlenül hallottam, mikor apád és Gobber beszéltek róla, sajnálom, én azt gondoltam, hogy majd kihevered és jobb lesz így mindenkinek. – A végére elhalkult a hangja, nyoma sem volt az előbbi parázs dühnek.  
\- Nagyszerű – sóhajtotta. Már neheztelni is sok volt. – Tényleg igazán remek, hogy két ember maradt a világon, akikben megbízhatok. Nem is én lennék, ha ez nem történne meg velem, esküszöm – morogta szinte csak magának.  
\- Hiccup...  
\- Nem, én most letusolok és lefekszem aludni. Sem kedvem, sem energiám nincs beszélni – ezzel a konyha felé vette az irányt, nem törődve azzal, hogy bármelyikük követi-e vagy nem. A szekrényből előtúrta az erősebb fájdalomcsillapítóját és két szemet ejtett belőle a tenyerére. Aztán rájuk hunyorgott és visszapöckölte mindkettőt, hogy beérje egyetlen szem, az átlagnál valamivel erősebb, de mellékhatásokat nem okozó szem gyógyszerrel. A nyelvére tette, és amíg vizet engedett a csapból, csak azt érezte, mennyire keserű. Ez legalább egyszerű volt.  
A pohárral együtt ment át a fürdőszobába és magára csukta az ajtót. A zuhany alatt a csempének dőlt, és elkezdte visszapörgetni magában az elmúlt hajnalt, éjszakát és estét, de a gondolatai egyre azoknál a tényeknél kötöttek ki, hogy az anyja és a sárkánya hazudtak a halálukról, Baldur soha nem jelentkezett, és Astrid soha nem tervezte neki megmondai, hogy a sárkánya valójában él. Ugyanúgy a szemébe hazudott a hallgatással, mint Apa és Gobber. Végül csak rövid légzőgyakorlatokra koncentrált, amíg csak nem végzett a zuhannyal.  
\- Itt marad? – kérdezett rá Astrid, amikor az alvóruháiban kilépett a helyiségből. Talán egy fokkal jobban, és ha lehet, még fáradtabban. Alig tudta nyitva tartani a szemeit.  
\- Minden jel szerint. Később mindent elmondok. Tényleg. De most... – Még ő érezte úgy, hogy magyarázkodnia kell. Ostoba berögződések.  
\- Menj aludni. Jobbulást.  
\- Kösz.  
\- Ne érj hozzám, míg alszom – fordult oda Fogatlanhoz, aki a nappaliban ült. Találkozott a pillantásuk.  
\- Nem tenném az engedélyed nélkül.  
\- Helyes.  
\- Segítene.  
\- Az most nem érdekel.  
Behajtotta a szobája ajtaját, végigdőlt az ágyon, és éppen csak magára húzta a takaróját, máris üres álomba merült.

Rábámult az ajtóra, ami nem lett becsukva, Astrid őt nézte. Még mindig dühösen villantak rá a szemei, a harag újjáéledt bennük, amíg Hiccup nem volt itt.  
\- Miért kerested meg? – kérdezett rá végül a lány.  
Ránézett, félrebiccentette egy kissé a fejét. Mérlegelt. Senkinek nem beszélt erről, senkivel nem osztotta meg, egyszerűen nem bízott meg ennyire senkiben. Még az alfának sem volt hajlandó megmutatni a Hiccuphoz fűződő kapcsolatot, foggal-körömmel tiltakozott az ellen, hogy kivegye a fejéből amit tudni akart, elég volt kijelenti egyszer, hogy mindenki értse, de ennél tovább nem ment. Még akkor sem, ha találkozott olyan sárkánnyal, aki hasonló volt hozzá.  
\- Már túl volt rajtad – szólalt meg megint. – Már éppen túl volt rajtad, és te visszajössz, hogy feltépd a sebeit. Miért?  
\- Nem ment nélküle – mondta ki végre. – Azt hittem, könnyű lesz túlélni egy emberöltőt. Nem sikerült. Nem tudok nem rá gondolni. – Nem mondja ki, hogy ezek olyan emberi érzelmek, amiket Hiccuptól kapott. A vég nélküli ragaszkodás, amit a sárkányok még a párjuk iránt sem pont úgy éreznek, mint talán az emberek. Hogy ezek megváltoztak benne. Közelebb került az emberekhez. Sok mindent máshogy lát azóta. Arról viszont fogalma sincs, hogyan győzhetné meg Hiccupot, hogy ez így van, hogy mennyire sajnálja ezt az egészet. Hogyan győzhetné meg szavakkal, amiket az emberek használnak, és amiket tőle tanult. Hiccup mindig nagyon nehezen bízott a saját szavaiban, ezért ő sem túl biztos bennük.  
Astrid nem válaszolt azonnal.  
\- És most? Mit tervezel?  
\- Szükségünk van a segítségére valamiben – felelte, ez egyszerűbb volt. A lány szemei megvillantak.  
\- Mibe rángatod bele megint?  
\- Van esélye nemet mondani.  
\- De nem fog. Ugyan már, hiszen ismered! Azt mondod veszélyes, és ő már megy is! Hegyekről ugrál le hobbiból, nem tudsz neki olyat mondani, amitől megijed! Mit csinálsz, ha most nem tudod elkapni, mi?! Ha most nem a lábát veszti el, hanem az életét?! Menj inkább el. – Hallotta rajta, hogy csak azért nem emelte fel a hangját igazán, mert az a szobaajtó nem lett becsukva rendesen.  
\- Nem lehet – súgta.  
\- Mégis miért?!  
\- Nem vagyok rá képes – felelte egyszerűen. – Még egyszer nem. És meg fogom védeni, ha bajban lenne.  
Astrid nem hitt neki. Megértette valahol.

Délutáni napfény tűzött a szobába a csíkra eresztett redőnyön keresztül, amikor felébredt. Csak körülpislogott, majd visszahunyta a szemeit, és még egy ideig semmire nem gondolt. Végül az előző nap emlékei szép lassan előkerültek, és megpróbálta végiggondolni őket. Sorrendbe szedni, hátha úgy könnyebb. Meglepően egyszerűen ment bizonyos gondolatokat csoportokra osztani, és külön foglalkoznia velük. Ha szüksége volt rájuk, csak előhúzta őket, mint egy fiókot.  
Fogatlan él. Élt végig, és nem szólt róla senki. Nem szólt róla Apa, Gobber, sem Astrid. Főleg nem ő maga. Meg akart nyugodni, felmenteni a lelkiismeretét valami alól, amit nem követett el, de ez nem volt egyszerű. Elfogadni, hogy a megmásíthatatlannak hitt tények is megmásíthatók. Szoknia kellett még a gondolatot.  
Anya él. Élt végig, és nem volt hajlandó szólni róla. Nem jelzett senkinek. Fogatlan nélkül bizonyára nagyobb problémának látná a dolgot, így csak annyi: megmondja Apának, vagy ne? Valka elég egyértelműen közölte, hogy nem akarja, hogy tudjon róla. Apa viszont ugyanúgy gyászolja, mint ő a sárkányát, és talán ugyanúgy hibáztatja magát a vélt haláláért, mint ő maga, és megnyugodhatna. Csakhogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű, itt már rögtön két emberre kell gondolnia. Apa biztosan örülne, ha túltenné magát a dolgon. Apa elég haragtartó. Fogalma sincs, milyen volt a kapcsolatuk, Gobber szerint szerették egymást. Nagyon. Valka mégsem szólt róla, hogy életben van. Rejtély. Ráadásul mi van, ha Felhőugróval ők ketten is olyanok, mint ő és Fogatlan? Vajon Valka többet tud erről az egészről, mint ő? Elpocsékolt lehetőségnek tűnt most, hogy amikor megtehette volna, mindössze annyit derített ki az egészről, hogy ami vele történt, az normális. Néhány másik emberrel is megtörtént már a történelem során, még ha nem is túl sokakkal. (Elszalasztott lehetőség volt, hogy amikor esélye lett volna, hogy beszéljen valaki mással, akivel ugyanez megtörtént, ő nem akart, mert a gondolat, hogy Fogatlanról beszéljen, túlságosan fájt.)  
Baldur, akiről azt sem tudta, hogy van. Apa nem szólt róla, meg Gobber sem, talán mert nem kedvelik egymást. Baldur, aki sosem kereste őt. Talán nem volt kíváncsi rá. Talán nem szereti a gyerekeket. Talán, talán, talán. Meglévő tényekre kellene hagyatkoznia, nem feltevéseket gyártani.  
Mélyet sóhajtott, a másik oldalára fordult. Ujjai között morzsolta a fekete bőrszalagot.  
És ez a dolog a sárkányfészkekkel, Dagurral, meg a főnökével. Nem vehet félvállról egy ilyen információt még akkor sem, ha a kutatók nem miattuk tűntek el. Ez a Drago az egész izlandi sárkánypopulációt fenyegeti, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mégis mit akar kezdeni egy sárkánysereggel? Belegondolni is ijesztő. Szólnia kell a norvégoknak. Ki hinné el neki ezt a történetet? Tények nélkül senki. Miért is nem vette fel a beszélgetést Dagurral?  
Elnyúlt a telefonjáért, ránézett az órára – délután három, egész sokat aludt – beütötte volna a kódját de a képernyő feloldott egy rövid mozdulatra is. A gyorstárcsázón rábökött az egyetlen gombra, ami hívást indított. Ideje lejelentkezni az egyetlennél, akitől „bármi történhet” alapon elköszönt.

Fogatlan a kanapé sarkába kucorodva aludt. Megállt az ajtóban és csak nézte. Nézte az arcát, a világos bőrét, a szempilláit, a kócos haját, a karjait, amik túl hosszúak, amiktől nyurgának tetszik. Nem változott sokat. Talán csak a tekintete, azóta, hogy elmozdult előle, mikor meg akarta érinteni. Sokkal komolyabb, sokkal komorabb. Még nincs rá készen.  
Tudta hogy, nem fog tudni elosonni mellette anélkül, hogy felébresztené, a lába amúgy is kopogott a konyha padlóján. Azért megpróbálta. Ellépett az alvó mellett, hallotta a légzésén, hogy észrevette, de talán visszaalszik, egy sárkánynak korán van még.  
\- Hiccup?  
 _Ez az én formám._  
\- Kipihented magad? – kérdezte halkan és felnézett. – Jobban érzed már magad?  
Visszafordult a konyha ajtajából. Fogatlan őszintén érdeklődőnek tűnt. És egy kicsit talán aggodalmasnak.  
\- Én... igen, jobban, kösz. – Megpróbált mosolyogni, legalább egy kicsit. Nem tudta, mennyire sikerült.  
\- Nem akartalak ennyire felkavarni. – Szinte csak suttogott, és a pillantása bocsánatkérő volt.  
\- Tudom, azt hiszem – felelte gyorsan. – Figyelj, nekem most... időre van szükségem. Ötletem sincs, mennyire, de ezt meg kell szoknom, jó?  
\- Értem. – Kis csend következett, Hiccup tanácstalanul ácsorgott.  
\- Főzök egy kávét, te kérsz valamit?  
Fogatlan félrebiccentette a fejét.  
\- Nem sok ötletem van, mivel szeretnél kínálni – jegyezte meg, ahogy felállt és kinyújtózott. – Soha nem jártam még ember-fészekben Baldurén kívül, és az nem ilyen.  
\- Oh. Na jó, a-akkor csak szólj, ha valami megtetszik. – Megforgatta a szemeit a saját ostobaságán. Azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy csak most kelt, hogy most itthon van, hogy az ilyen hibák itt még beleférnek. Hogy Fogatlan soha nem bántotta, ha hibázott.  
Átlépett a konyhába, automatikus mozdulatokkal kezdte összerakni a kávéfőzőt, miközben úgy érezte, Fogatlan minden egyes rezdülését figyeli. Emiatt az ő érzékei is felé terelődtek; emiatt zavarban érezte magát. Nincs megszokva, hogy valaki figyelje. Hogy valaki hallgassa, ahogy levegőt vesz (hallja minden szívdobbanását, és valószínűleg az idegességét is érzi).  
Amíg a kávé lefőtt nekiállt szendvicset készíteni, csak, hogy elfoglalja a kezeit valamivel. A csend kezdett hosszúra nyúlni, és közben lázasan kutakodott valami téma után, amit felvethet, de ahogy elképzelt egy beszélgetést, az katasztrófa volt.  
\- Felépültél – szólalt meg Fogatlan. Megrezzent a hangjára, pedig hallotta, hogy levegőt vett.  
\- Muszáj volt – vont vállat, és apró, zavart mosolyt villantott rá, ahogy félig hátrafordult. – Tudsz egyedül repülni – jegyezte meg.  
\- Még nem tökéletes – felelte Fogatlan, a széken fészkelődve. – Még nem gyógyultam meg teljesen.  
\- De tudsz repülni – ismételte. Meg akarta kérdezni: _ugye nem fáj?_ Nem volt rá képes.  
\- Ez nem volt kérdéses. – Kis csend következett, végül Fogatlan megköszörülte a torkát és azt mondta: – Örültem, mikor azt hallottam, jól vagy.  
\- Kitől hallottad?  
\- Egy siklósárkánytól, aki később járt erre. Mondta, hogy megmentetted a szigeteden élőktől, mikor megsérült.  
\- Emlékszem rá – biccentett. – Kiugrott a szárnya a viharban.  
\- Rögtön tudtam, hogy te voltál. – Hiccup megint felé fordult, a sárkány mosolygott. Őszinte örömmel, büszkeséggel.  
\- Mégsem hagyhattam, hogy bántsák, semmi rosszat nem tett – mormogta maga elé, és a kávéfőző gőzt okádva felmordult, ezért elővette a bögréjét. Emlékezett az egészre. Esett kint a hó, hideg volt, fújt a szél, és ő még alig tudott járni. Akkor rohant először. Elkiabálta a hangját, és belázasodott, de a siklósárkány továbbrepült.  
\- Aztán Széljáró is mesélt rólad a fészekben. Ez később volt. Azt mondta, okosabb vagy, mint a kutatók, akikkel dolgozik. Meg azt is, hogy néha eszetlenebb is. – Halkan nevetett.  
\- Tudtam, hogy el fog kapni – mondta kissé bosszúsan, de aztán elmosolyodott. Tejet öntött a kávéjába, dobott bele egy kockacukrot, aztán felkapta a tányért, amin a szendvics volt, és a szobája felé vette az irányt. – Utánanézek annak, akit Dagur emlegetett nekünk – mondta, ahogy lezuttyant a székébe és letette a reggelijét az asztalra. Felkapta a szemüvegét, közben bekapcsolta az asztali gépét. Emlékeztette magát, hogy ki kell törölnie a hajnali piszkozat e-mailt. – Nem ezzel kéne foglalkoznom, de az előadás véglegesítésével megvárom Thadet.  
\- Sokat beszélsz róla, ő a barátod? – kérdezett rá Fogatlan az ágy mellé ülve.  
Hiccup elgondolkodott a válaszon. Kifejezni ezt a dolgot bonyolult volt. Bonyolultabb, mint az átlagos kapcsolatai az emberekkel. Thad és ő.  
\- Igen, úgy is mondhatjuk. Sokat köszönhetek neki.  
\- Örülök, hogy találtál barátokat. – Őszintének tűnt, mégis keserűség kúszott fel a torkán.  
 _Lehettél volna te a barátom. Könnyebb lett volna az egész._

A repülőtér turistákkal volt tele, Hiccup nem egy vékony kabátos csapatot látott, míg ő maga egy szál hosszú ujjú ingben lavírozott a csomagok között. Egy nagyobb angolul beszélő csoport pont elhaladt előtte; remélte, hogy hamarosan megtalálja a vendégét. Végül kénytelen volt megállni, és csak figyelni a tömeget. Percekig nézte még az embereket, már-már arra gondolt, hogy elkerülték egymást, amikor felbukkant az ismerős alak.  
Integetett aztán sietős léptekkel indult felé. Már messziről összemosolyogtak, a kézfogást egyikük sem gondolta komolyan, a szoros ölelést annál inkább.  
\- Egek Hic, nagyon hiányoztál – mormolta a fülébe Thad tört izlandival, amin muszáj volt elmosolyodnia.  
\- Te is... te is nekem – suttogta a vállába.  
Thad csak pár centivel volt magasabb nála, mégis sokszor tűnt úgy, hogy a különbség közöttük ég és föld. Az érdeklődési körük, a világlátásuk, a kutatási témáik, a környezetük, a képességeik, a mentalitásuk mind-mind átellenes volt, valahogy mégis barátok lettek. (Valahogy elviselték egymást.) Thad Londonban született, és amióta az eszét tudta, sárkánykutató akart lenni, és minden lehetősége adott volt hozzá. Angliában persze vannak külön tanszékek, és Walesben meg Skóciában is hatalmas sárkányrezervátumok vannak, mindkét helyen teljesített nyári gyakorlatot, az ajánlói magasan vertek minden más jelentkezőt a norvégiai ösztöndíjra. Nem csak okos volt, de ambiciózus is, ugyanakkor, hálás a tanárainak, de nem kifejezetten szerény, emiatt sokan nem kedvelték. A tudását és a tehetségét viszont mindenkinek el kellett ismernie.  
Hiccup tudott róla olyan dolgokat is, amiket más nem – és amik sokkal közelebb hozták hozzá, mint valaha gondolta volna. És az a fél év pont elég volt, hogy megalapozzon egy életre szóló barátságot köztük.  
\- Itt alszunk? – érdeklődte Thad viccelődve, angolra váltva, mire Hiccup elengedte.  
\- Ha már felhoztad, akár – vigyorgott rá. Éppen indult volna, mikor a másik az arcára simította a kezét. A hüvelykujja végigszaladt a szeme alatt, ő pedig beledermedt a mozdulatba.  
\- Hé, minden rendben? Ez nem a szokásos fent-voltam-fél-éjjel-fáradtságod.  
\- Honnan tudod? – vont vállat. – Három éve nem láttál élőben.  
\- Mondd a szemembe, hogy jól vagy. – Nem válaszolt. Nem nézett a szemeibe. – Ugye mondtam.  
\- Majd elmondom – sóhajtott fel. – Előbb koncentráljunk a holnapra.  
\- Köze van ahhoz, hogy kellett a jegyzőkönyv és eltűntél bő tizenkét órára egy búcsúüzenettel? – faggatózott tovább.  
\- Tényleg ennyire örülsz nekem?  
\- Aggódom, oké? Nagyon para volt azaz üzenet. Én... mostanában ezek megijesztenek. – Most felnézett rá, és alaposabban szemügyre véve nagyon is látható volt, hogy Thad sem aludt túl sokat mostanában. Vagy akár eleget. És mintha fogyott is volna az elmúlt időben. Hiccup fejben a saját homlokára csapott azon, hogy mennyire csak saját magával foglalkozott az elmúlt pár napban.  
\- Sajnálom, túlreagáltam – mondta halkan, és megszorította a vállát, mielőtt elengedte volna. – Na, keressük meg az autót és addig meséld el, hogy utaztál – próbálta elterelni a beszélgetést. Thad szerencsére vette a lapot, és beszélni kezdett:  
\- Egy turistacsoport csiripelt mögöttem arról, hogy Izlandon szabadon kószálnak a sárkányok és így hogy mennek majd megnézni valami vulkánt. Felvilágosítottam őket, hogy a sárkányok nem mennek emberek közelébe, erre persze morogtak, mire mondtam, hogy nyugodtan jöjjenek el holnap meghallgatni mi a helyzet.  
\- Mi csak az ösztöndíjat reklámozzuk – sóhajtott fel Hiccup, de azért elmosolyodott.  
\- Persze, szerinted a norvégok azért engedtek össze minket, hogy a kis táborozást promózzuk, tényleg?  
\- Minden évben tartanak előadásokat az ügyben – próbálkozott, mire Thad pont úgy pillantott rá, mint aki teljesen hülyének nézi.  
\- De azokra nem határozottan minket kérnek fel, Hic.  
\- Tavaly is besegítettem – emlékeztette.  
\- Frankón tanszéket akarnak alapítani itt – közölte erre, mint egy ütőkártyát.  
\- Mi?! Ne már! Honnan tudod?  
\- Vannak kapcsolataim, tudod – vigyorgott rá. – Amúgy hétpecsétes titok. Csak tudni akarják, van-e rá jelentkező, meg ilyenek. Összecsődítenének pár embert, aki élen jár az izlandi populáció vizsgálatában.  
\- Nincsen rezervátum Izlandon.  
\- Túlélik, gondolom – vont vállat. – Hé, lehet, hogy szerezhetnél itt munkát a mesterképzés után. Három perc alatt ledoktorálhatnál, amiből csak akarsz.  
\- Ne szaladjunk ennyire előre – mormogta, és végre megvolt a parkoló megfelelő sora, indulhattak haza.  
\- Amúgy milyen az élet friss diplomásként? – érdeklődte hirtelen, elvigyorodva.  
\- Ne heccelj már, amúgy is csúsztam egy egész évet – forgatta meg a szemeit.  
\- Kit izgat – vont vállat. – A lényeg, hogy koccinthatunk a sikeredre.  
\- Annyira nem nagy dolog.  
\- Dehogynem, Hic! Summa cum laude végezni valamiből, ami nem is érdekel annyira...  
\- De engem érdekelt, csak nem annyira, mint a sárkányok. De már mindegy is.  
\- Tényleg Norvégiába mész tovább? – kérdezett rá, és ezt a kérdést szinte várta.  
\- Elígérkeztem Heidrunnak, és még a télen beadtam a jelentkezésem – vont vállat.  
\- Piszok szerencsésnek érzik magukat, hogy lecsaptak rád, mi? – húzta el a száját.  
\- Kivételt tesznek velem – emlékeztette sóhajtva.  
\- Szükségük van rád – pontosított.  
\- Tényleg olyan fontos ez? Mármint, hogy nem Londonba megyek.  
\- Augusztus után megint nem fogjuk egymást látni évekig – jegyezte meg. Talán bosszús volt.  
\- Gyere át ösztöndíjjal – ajánlotta fel.  
\- Most nem hagyom ott anyát – rázta meg a fejét, mire Hiccup úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha visszatérnek az előadás témájához, amit a másik örömmel fogadott.  
Alig várta az előadást, eddig is rengeteget készült rá, de az utóbbi két nap annyira kimerítette, hogy most már inkább túl akart lenni rajta, akármennyire is érzett emiatt lelkiismeret furdalást. Persze nem akarta elrontani Thad mostanában túl törékeny lelkesedését, úgyhogy inkább arra fogta, hogy nem aludta ki magát, és próbált jó képet vágni a dologhoz. Csak ameddig elérték az autót, utána úgyis akadt más, amihez nem feltétlenül kellett jó képet vágnia.  
\- Hic, remélem vágod, hogy egy sárkány ül a hátsóüléseden – jegyezte meg Thad, amikor beült mellé.  
\- Thad, Fogatlan; Fogatlan, Thad Daydream.  
\- Hiccup meséld rólad – mondta Fogatlan, szinte lelkesen.  
\- Rólad is – hagyta rá Thad, ahogy hátrafordult kezet nyújtani. – Például, hogy meghaltál, és nagyon szomorú miattad. – A hangja hűvös volt, vele sosem beszélt még így.  
\- Nem tartozom elszámolással senkinek rajta kívül – közölte a sárkány, dühös mellékzöngével a hangjában.  
\- _Most_ fejezzétek be – szólalt meg Hiccup, ahogy gázt adott. – Különben leköltözöm a garázsba és élvezhetitek egymás társaságát.  
És egészen addig csend volt, amíg fel nem értek a lakásba. Astrid már összepakolt, hiába mondta neki, hogy nem kell elmennie erre a pár napra, mégis úgy döntöttek, hogy csajos összezördülést tartanak a legjobb barátnőjével, Heatherrel, a lány lakásán.  
\- Amúgy sem érteném, hogy miről beszéltek, szóval jó mulatást, ne szedjétek szét a lakást és vigyázzatok egymásra. – Figyelmeztető pillantást vetett rá, és ő megadóan bólintott.  
\- Biztos ne vigyelek el?  
\- Figyelj csak a vendégeidre – legyintett a lány. – Sziasztok.  
Visszhangzott válaszul három szia, és még annyi:  
\- Ne felejtsd el megetetni a lányokat!  
\- Nem felejtem! – szólt utána, ezzel Astrid magukra hagyta őket.  
Hiccup bezárta az ajtót utána, és megrezzent, mikor kis híján beleütközött Thadbe.  
\- Pont olyan elragadó, mint amilyennek mindig is leírtad – biccentett az ajtó felé.  
\- Mondtam – mosolyodott el. Astrid a második leggyönyörűbb nő volt, akit valaha látott – szigorúan a családi fotójuk után, ami nem sokkal a születése után készült, és a szülei boldogan mosolyogtak rajta. Valka csodálatos volt a képen. Összeszorult valami a mellkasában, mikor erre gondolt.  
\- Szóval édes hármasban maradtunk?  
\- Hadd ne kelljen ezt elképzelnem – mormolta maga elé. – De tényleg.  
\- Azt reméltem, ketten lehetünk – suttogta közelebb lépve.  
\- Hát, én is. – Engedte, hogy a másik átkarolja, magához húzza. A közelsége, a jelenléte megnyugtatta. Nem volt azaz ölelkezős típus, de a teste nem felejtette el, hogy Thad közelében ellazulhat. – Tényleg nagyon hiányoztál.  
\- Próbáljunk meg pótolni az elveszett időből...? – érdeklődte mosolyogva, és a szemei lelkesen ráragyogtak.  
\- Nem... – rázta meg a fejét sietve. – Most talán nem. – Mosolygott és nem mozdult, csak még egy egészen kicsit el akart bújni a karjaiban a világ elől, olyan nyugodt volt így minden.  
Egy rezdülés, Fogatlan a ruháinál fogva rántotta el tőle Thadet, a szemei villámlottak, és a torkából morgás rezzent fel.  
\- Hé-hé, nyugalom-nyugalom! Semmit nem csináltam, oké? – a fiú védekezőn felemelte a kezeit, és a nappaliig hátrált.  
Hiccup elkapta a sárkány vállát és – egy pillanatra megszűnt a külvilág.  
 _ **Nem. Most talán nem.** A saját hangja visszhangzott benne kívülről hallva, és a hirtelen támadt lobbanás, hogy ő nemet mondott, Thad mégsem engedi el. Két hevesen dobbanó szív, nyugvó lélegzet és benyomások árja a tudatában, felsorolni is nehéz, és-_  
Elengedte Fogatlant, aki már hátralépett és így kettejük közé állhatott.  
\- Ezt... ezt nem csinálhatod – mondta, amint meg tudott szólalni. Nagy levegőt vett és felnézett. – Hallod? Nem bánthatod Thadet, sem senki mást, aki közel jön hozzám, meg tudom magam védeni, ha kell, semmi szükség rá, hogy ilyesmiket művelj! – hadarta, és most benne is düh lobbant. Fogatlan emlékeiben talán úgy él, mint aki védelemre szorul, de azaz időszak már elmúlt. A tizenöt éves önmaga – már amennyire emlékezett rá – tartott a világ minden olyan rezdülésétől, amit emberek keltettek. Ő már nem fél semmitől. (Amitől valaha félhetett volna, az megtörtént vele.)  
Fogatlan ránézett, a szemeibe, talán olvasni próbált abból, amit lát, abból, amit tapasztalt az előbb. Hiccup biztos volt benne, hogy érezte azt a megnyugvás közeli állapotot, amit ő is. És hirtelen ijedtnek tűnt, sőt, szinte rémültnek.  
Hátat fordított nekik és az ajtó felé indult.  
\- Hová mész? – szólt utána sokkal nyugodtabban.  
\- Sötétedésre itt leszek. Ne menjetek ki a fészkedből, ha lehet.  
Nyílt és csukódott az ajtó utána.  
\- Mindent hallott, mi? – szólalt meg csendesen Thad mögötte. Csak bólintott, ahogy megint visszazárt. – Egek, azt hittem, helyből összetöri minden csontom!  
\- Ahhoz azért lett volna egy-két szavam – mormogta, a nappali felé indult és lerogyott a kanapéra.  
\- Csináltad vele azt... a dolgot.  
\- Véletlenül. Most először, mióta tudom, hogy él. – Vett egy mély levegőt, lehunyta a szemeit. – Azért lett dühös, mert azt hitte, erőszakos vagy velem, miután nemet mondtam, és nem hallott minket mozdulni.  
\- Úgy érzem, ráteszek egy lapáttal a krízisetekre – jegyezte meg, ahogy mellé ült. – Na, mondd el, mi bánt – kérte kedvesen. – Tényleg. Mindent.  
\- Az előadással kéne foglalkoznunk...  
\- Kirázzuk a kisujjunkból – legyintett. – Ugyan, Hic, tudod, hogy így lesz. Csak arról kell beszélnünk, amit szeretünk.  
Hosszan hallgatott. Egy pillanatig elveszett abban a hullámban, ami automatikusan indult Fogatlan felé az érintéskor, jobbára a mostani érzelmei, töredékmásodpercek a mai napból. Túl sok mindent próbált meg egyszerre kezelni, fogalma sincs, hogy ebből mi és hogyan jutott át a sárkányhoz. Talán a felemás érzelmekből is kerültek hozzá, talán pont az édesanyját érintő gondolatokból jutott neki, vagy csak annyi, hogy mennyire szeret Thad közelében, mennyire hiányolta – és, hogy felé semmi ilyesmit nem érzett. Mert nem engedte meg magának.  
\- Jól van. Zavaros ez az egész, és nem biztos, hogy hinni fogsz nekem, mert bizonyítékom Fogatlanon kívül egyelőre nincsen, de oké, elmesélem, mi történt tegnapelőtt. Amúgy is el akartam mondani, mert téged is érint. – Thadben az volt a jó, hogy végighallgatta, bármennyit is beszéljen egyszerre. Sosem vágott a szavába, még kérdéssel sem, így aztán nagyobb kitérők nélkül tudott elmondani neki bármit. Ezt a történetet pedig igyekezett a lehető legrészletesebben előadni.


	5. 4. Személyes ügyek

### 4\. Személyes ügyek

2006, december

Hiccup az ágyon ült, amikor belépett a kórterembe. Rajzolt, de azonnal felkapta a fejét. Hosszan nézett rá, végül az éjjeliszekrényre csúsztatta a vázlatfüzetét.  
\- Szia – köszönt óvatos-halkan.  
\- Szia, fiam. Hogy érzed magad?  
Hiccup vállat vont.  
\- A doktor azt mondta, elég fájdalomcsillapítót kapok, hogy ne tudjam. Majd akkor megmondom, ha elkezdik csökkenteni az adagot. – Megint vállat vont, felnézett. A szemei még mindig töröttek. Legalább már eszik valamit, már hajlandó inni. Beszél az orvosokkal. A hangja halk, mintha rekedt lenne. – Mi a helyzet otthon?  
\- Minden rendben. Tegnap levittem az ágyadat, alhatsz majd a kandalló mellett. – Ostoba kijelentés, de semmi más nem jutott az eszébe. Hiccup nem fog hazajutni egyhamar.  
\- Köszönöm, apa – suttogta erre, és a hangjában hála.  
\- Hoztam neked valamit – mondta hirtelen, és lassan közelebb lépett, leült az ágy melletti székre. Hiccup csak kérdőn pislogott rá, ő pedig átnyújtotta a fakeretbe foglalt fényképet.  
Egy héttel azután készült, hogy megszületett, hogy hazaengedték őt és Valkát a kórházból. Hiccup felkapta a fejét, szinte ijedten nézett rá.  
\- D-de e-ez a tiéd... – suttogta reszketeg hangon. – E-ez az egyetlen kép, amin anya is rajta van... N-nekem akarod adni...? M-miért?  
\- Nem akarom, hogy elfelejtsd, mennyire örültünk annak, hogy minden rendben van veled – mondta őszintén, a szemeibe nézve.  
\- De most semmi sincs rendben velem, apa. – A képre függesztette a tekintetét, nagyon halkan szipogott.  
\- Akkor majd helyrehozzuk.  
\- Helyrehozni? – susogta, s igyekezett észrevétlenül letörölni a kép üvegéről a ráhulló könnyeit. – Lehet _ezt_ helyrehozni?  
\- Meg kell próbálnunk – erősködött. Kicsivel később hozzátette: – De ígérd meg, hogy nem csinálsz több ilyen butaságot. – Mindketten tudták, mire gondolt.  
\- Me-megígérem. – A hangja karcos volt, és óvatosan felnézett. – Bocsáss meg, apa.  
\- Én tartozom bocsánatkéréssel neked, fiam.  
\- Egyezzünk ki döntetlenben? – kérdezte könnyes majdnem-mosollyal, amire rábólintott. Örült, hogy egyáltalán beszélnek. Muszáj valahogy helyrehozniuk ezt az egészet, és ennek nagyja rajta múlik. A fia még mindig meg van rémülve, látja rajta minden alkalommal, meg kell nyugtatnia valahogy. A felépülésre kell koncentrálnia. – Anya olyan szép – szólalt meg kis idő múlva.  
\- A legszebb – felelte rá büszkén, mire Hiccup ajkain halovány, reszketeg mosoly jelent meg. Talán azon mosolygott, hogy az apja még mindig menthetetlenül szerelmes.

Napjainkban

Amikor visszaért alkonyatkor, Hiccup a kanapén aludt, a légvételeiből ítélve elég mélyen ahhoz, hogy egy ideig biztosan ne keljen fel. Thad Daydream az előszoba ajtajában állt, nézte, ahogy visszafordítja maga után a kulcsot a zárban, ez valami, amit Baldur tanított neki. Talán bocsánatot kellene kérnie tőle, amiért olyan dühös lett hirtelen. Elvégre Hiccup barátja, és Hiccup nagyon megharagudott, amiért figyelmeztetni akarta.  
\- Figyelj, Fogatlan, sajnálom, ha rosszat mondtam; egyikünk sem így tervezte ezt az egészet, ahogy látom.  
\- Miért kérsz te bocsánatot? – kérdezett rá meglepetten. – Én voltam, aki...  
\- Mert szándékosan mondtam olyasmiket, amiket nem kellett volna – vágott közbe. – Te meg csak félreértetted a helyzetet. Szóval mi lenne, ha elfelejtenénk ezt, és tiszta lappal indítanánk? – Bólintott, de nem egészen értette a helyzetet. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – mondta, mintha most találkoztak volna először.  
\- Én is örülök – hagyta rá. – Miért csinálod ezt?  
\- Hic nem örülne ha nem lennénk jóban – vont vállat. – Nem szeretném megnehezíteni neki ezt. Látszik, hogy mennyire ki van bukva, meg is értem, nem könnyű, ő meg amúgy is érzékenyebb az átlagnál, és te nagy hatással voltál rá. Szerintem meg fog enyhülni, csak előbb meg kell nyugodnia. – Thad rámosolygott, és Fogatlan még mindig nem értette.  
\- Tényleg csak miatta vagy velem ilyen kedves?  
\- Ne légy naiv – csóválta a fejét. – Páholyból fogom végignézni amit ti ketten műveltek. Talán még asszisztálok is hozzá.  
\- Nem értem, mire gondolsz. – Nem ismerte ezt az embert, nem ismerte a mozdulatait, a hangsúlyait, még azt a nyelvet is csak kicsit, amin először megtanult. Így nagyon nehéz volt érteni, mit akart mondani.  
\- Mindenki azt gondolja, hogy Hic csak miattad tart ott, ahol, mert te kiválasztottad, bármit is jelentsen ez egy egyszerű halandó számára. Én viszont tudom, hogy azért lesz ő a valaha volt legjobb köztünk, mert tesz érte. Azt, hogy veled együtt mire lesz képes, senki nem tudja, de kell szemtanú is.  
Hiccup bizonyára tudja, hogy milyen ember a barátja. Tudnia kell, igaz? Tudnia kell, hogy mennyire... Nem ismerte a megfelelő szót. Tudnia kell akkor is, ha megnyugodott a karjaiban, ha csak jót mondott róla. Fogatlan nem kedvelte ezt az embert, és nem akart a barátja lenni. Viszont ő volt az egyetlen, aki hajlandó volt vele szóba állni, és elég sokat tudott Hiccupról, úgyhogy kénytelen volt kompromisszumra jutni vele. És ezzel nagyjából egyformák lettek.

Hiccup valamikor éjjel ébredt csak fel, odakint sötét volt, és a lakásban semmi nem mozdult – Astrid tengerimalacait kivéve. Egy félgondolat erejéig eszébe ötlött, hogy meg kellene etetnie őket, majd reggelre halasztotta a dolgot, elvégre mielőtt elaludt, kaptak már enni, és összeszedte magát, hogy elbotladozzon az ágyáig. Nem várta, hogy valaki véletlenszerűen beköltözött hozzá, aztán mikor rájött, hogy csak Thad az, nem foglalkozott vele különösebben.  
\- Volnál kedves nem rám feküdni? – morogta a másik angolul, ahogy helyet szorított neki.  
\- Te foglaltad be az ágyam – morgott vissza, a miheztartás végett az anyanyelvén.  
\- Úgy elaludtál, mint aki nem aludt egy hete.  
\- Van benne igazság...  
\- Hic, szunyálj vissza, most.  
\- Máris... – És rá nem jellemző módon már vissza is aludt, egészen hajnalig tudott pihenni mozdulatlanul, álomtalanul.

\- Biztosan nem lesz gondod a tömeggel? – kérdezett rá legalább harmadjára Hiccup, mikor leparkoltak az egyetem főépülete mellett.  
\- Nem akarlak szem elől téveszteni – mondta Fogatlan kitérően.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy fényes nappal próbálnának bármit is tenni. Dagur amúgy sem tud semmiről. Főleg nem próbálkozna egy olyan helyen, ahol én vagyok előnyben. – Az érvek hatásosnak hangzottak, még önmagának is.  
\- Nem tudhatod.  
\- Figyelj, nem a vadonban vagyunk, ez egy főváros. És akármivel is próbálkozik, már rengeteget árthattam nekik.  
\- És ha tudja, hogy nincsen bizonyítékod? – Ez benne is megfordult, persze.  
\- Nem tudja, hogy nincs bizonyítékom. A sötétben tapogatózik, ahogy mi is tesszük. Annyi a különbség, hogy neki van mitől félnie. Kiadták a főnökük nevét, a foglalkozását, a terveit, tudjuk a hajója nevét. És azt is, hogy egy ideig nem jönnek le ennyire délre.  
\- A pusztításuk közel jár.  
\- Bármit is tegyen ez a Drago nevű ember, csak akkor jön ide, ha biztos benne, hogy megvan a sárkányfészek. Van még időnk, és most ideje a kötelezettségeinkre koncentrálnunk. Ne vedd le a napszemüveget.  
\- Esküszöm, Hic, félig olyan, mintha magaddal vitáznál – jegyezte meg Thad mellette.  
\- Úgy is érzem magam – morogta maga elé, aztán csak kiszállt az autóból és bezárta.  
Az érdeklődésre való tekintettel egy nagyobb termet kaptak az előadásra, és a helyek fele már akkor foglalt volt, amikor ők megérkeztek. Ugyan ígértek nekik informatikust a portán, Hiccup mégis maga kezdte összerakni a kivetítőt meg Thad laptopját, miután előkereste a szekrényből a mikrofonokat és odaadta az egyiket Thadnek. Aki persze rögtön kipróbálta.  
\- Heló, srácok, hátul is hallani? – Elmosolyodott, mikor igenlő válaszok jöttek a hátsó sorokból. – Akkor amíg a kolléga hobbiból összerakja a technikát elmondom, hogy az izlandim bőven pocsék, nézzétek el, és szóljatok, ha nem tiszta, majd Hic fordít nekünk. – Az említett a fejét csóválva felmosolygott, majd átnézett a válla felett, hogy a kivetítőn megjelenik-e végre a laptop háttérképe. – És siker! – hangzott fel a teremben Thad hangja. – Kinek kellenek informatikusok...  
Hiccup biccentett, az ingére csíptette a mikrofont és megkereste a mappát, amiben az előadás anyagát tartották. Egyszer félrekattintott. Thad odalépett mellé, kikapcsolta a mikrofont, amíg töretlen lelkesedéssel egészen halkan odasúgta:  
\- Te meggyőzöd őket az igazadról, én elkápráztatok mindenkit; gyerünk Hic, ebben jók vagyunk, menni fog. Ne légy ideges. – Aprót bólintott és bekapcsolta a mikrofonját.

A terem telis-tele volt emberekkel, akik izegtek-mozogtak a székeken, suttogva vagy hangosabban beszélgettek, amíg Thad meg nem szólalt. A hangja egyszerre szólt mindenfelől, elsőre túl hangosnak is tűnt, de egészen könnyen megszokta.  
Nem volt emberek között azóta, hogy... Több, mint nyolc éve, ahogy az emberek számolják. Ha olykor a városba is merészkedett, magas helyeken volt, ahol ha meg is látták, árnyéknak vélték vagy nem foglalkoztak vele. És most kényelmetlenül érezte magát, pedig az álcája tökéletes volt: kapott egy nadrágot, egy zsebes-kapucnis pulóvert, amiktől nem látszottak a pikkelyei, a napszemüveget, ami eltakarta a szemeit és egy pár _cipőt,_ abból a megfontolásból, hogy az emberek mindegyike hord ilyet. Ez volt az álca legkényelmetlenebb része, olyasmi érzés volt benne járni, mint amikor túl szűk helyre akart beférni. Kellemetlen volt, zavaró és egy kicsit fájdalmas is, pedig Hiccup szerint a méretnek jónak kellett lennie.  
Ott ült a terem első sorában, és hallgatta Hiccup hangját, amint Norvégiáról beszélt, arról a Salsnes nevű helyről, meg arról, hogy mennyire szeretett ott tanulni. A hangjában is hallatszott valami vidám rezgés, most először azóta, hogy Széljáróval beszélt. Az első szavai, a bemutatkozása még kissé zavart volt, aztán mesélni kezdett olyan dolgokról, amiket ott csináltak, hogy későn kikelő sárkánytojásokat kerestek egy fészekben, hogy mennyi időt töltött Széljáróval, hogy mennyi mindent tanult, hogy mennyire jó volt minden, és Fogatlan megértette. Megértette, hogy Hiccup ott talált újra magára, vagy talán, ott talált egyáltalán magára, azért ragaszkodik annyira ehhez a fiúhoz, azért tudott rámosolyogni Széljáróra, és azért tudott olyan fesztelenül beszélni vele, mert élete talán legszebb időszaka volt az a fél év, amit ott töltött.  
És a lelkesedése átragadt a teremben ülőkre, izgatott mocorgás támadt mögötte több helyen, fel-felvisszhangzó gyorsuló szívritmusok, valakik, akik nagyon szeretnék átélni ugyanazt, amit Hiccup. Fogatlan pedig csak fürdőzött ebben a kellemes hangulatban, és egy időre elfelejtette, hogy semmi nincs rendben körülötte, mert ezt már sikerült megértenie, ez egy kicsit hasonlított a sárkányok hullámokban érkező, közös zizegésére, amiből kiértett egy csomó mindent.  
Az előadás maga nem volt túl hosszú, a végén egy felvétel ment a kivetítőn, Thad arról beszélt, hogy ez volt a fél éves munkájuk csúcsa, az, amivel még az elismert kutatók is egyetértettek: új szintre emelték a sárkány és ember közreműködését, csapatmunkáját, ha úgy tetszik.  
És a levegő hirtelen változott meg.  
Vannak ilyen változások, amikor valami idegen lép a megszokott környezetbe, amikor valami nem odavaló kerül egy jól megszokott helyzetbe. Fogatlan megdermedt, kiegyenesedett a székben és hátrapillantott: a terembe ketten léptek be. A magas vörös hajú, akit látott korábban Hiccup emlékeiben, és a másik, aki a sárkánycsapdász, akinek a hangját hallotta, és akivel Valka meg Felhőugró viaskodtak már mióta.  
_Megtalálták őket. Megtalálták Hiccupot._  
Hiccup is észrevette őket. Egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd ráfogott a mikrofonjára, és Thad fülébe suttogott:  
\- Az a kettő akik bejöttek az előbb... nem egyetemisták. Összepakolok és te meg Fogatlan megvártok az autónál. A hátsó ajtón mentek ki, ahol bejöttünk. Fogatlan? Bólints, ha hallottad. – Határozottan bólintott, amikor Hiccup ránézett. – Rendben.  
A videó a végéhez ért, és a kivetítő elsötétült.  
\- Köszönjük szépen a figyelmet, bármilyen kérdésetek van, Hiccup tud nektek válaszolni, nekem sajnos megy a gépem, úgyhogy sietnem kell. – Thad úgy hazudott, mint a vízfolyás, és az emberek szedelőzködni kezdtek a teremben. Fogatlan egyelőre nem mozdult, megvárta, hogy a második sorban ülő két lány összeszedje magát és odaóvakodjanak Hiccuphoz. Csak akkor állt fel, amikor Thad már az ajtóból nézett rá hátra.  
Amint belépett a hátsó folyosóra, levette a napszemüveget.  
\- Az a kettő, ők támadták meg a hajótokat? – kérdezte Thad. Csak idegességet érzett körülötte, semmi mást.  
\- Igen, ők voltak – hagyta rá. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ott kellene hagynunk-  
\- Megoldja – vágott közbe. – Bízz benne egy kicsit.  
\- Te bízol benne?  
\- Figyelj – fordult hátra a fiú. – Tudom, hogy a sárkányok máshogy oldják meg ezeket a dolgokat, de el kell hinned neki, hogy tudja, mit csinál akkor is, ha ezt nem tudja neked _megmutatni. _Tudom, hogy nehéz, és pont nem az a srác, akinek bármit elhinnél, de hé, az is csoda, hogy életben van, és ennél jobbat is tud mutatni. Szóval hagyd, hogy a maga módszerével intézze a dolgokat, és tedd, amit mond.  
Fogatlan nem igazán értett egyet az érveléssel, számára nem volt logikus, de követte az autóhoz, és az volt az első, amikor kinyitotta a hátsóajtót, hogy lerúgta a cipőket és bedobta őket az ülés alá.__

__Hiccup legalább három embernek adta meg Heidrun, az Izlandról érkező hallgatók ügyeivel foglalkozó kapcsolattartó nevét és elérhetőségeit, felvázolta nekik a követelményeket, válaszolt a kérdésekre és megpróbált nagyon türelmesnek lenni. Persze, korábban is inkább rajta múlott az egész, elvégre ő volt itt egész évben, vállalta, hogy segít a hallgatóknak eligazodni a pályázat kiírásán, egészen addig, amíg nem utazik el. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy egy öltönyös férfi feltűnésmentesen igyekszik távozni a teremből, megkerülve a Dagur-Eret párost, akik csak akkor jöttek oda hozzá, amikor az utolsó érdeklődő is otthagyta a pódiumot, és nem maradt szemtanú a teremben.  
\- Hiccup, tesó... mondtam, hogy titkolsz valamit – szólalt meg Dagur önelégült hangon.  
\- Ha nem tűntök el, szólok a biztonságiaknak. És csak hogy tudd, kamera van a teremben, ha megpróbálsz erőszakot alkalmazni, fel leszel jelentve és azt nem úszod meg. – Nem szeretett fenyegetőzni, főleg azért, mert üres szavaknak hangzottak. Bár végiggondolva, egy-két pofon Dagurtól megérné, ha utána pert akaszthatna a nyakába. Ami viszont túl sok probléma, ezért inkább úgy döntött, elveti ezt az opciót.  
\- Olyan mogorva vagy – csóválta a fejét, és ezért a megjátszott sajnálatért cserébe szeretett volna mímelni egy olyan reakciót, ami távol állt a saját magának felállított képtől, ezért helyette csak összefűzte a karjait a mellkasán.  
\- Fontosabb dolgom is van nálad – közölte nemes egyszerűséggel. – Úgyhogy ha megbocsátotok...  
\- Tudok neked egy kellemes elfoglaltságot – jegyezte meg Dagur, és a hangjában volt valami, ami megállásra késztette. Végigfutott a hátán a hideg. – Van egy kedves barátod, igaz? Egy sárkány, egy igencsak nagy, négyszárnyú hüllő...  
\- A sárkányoknak és a hüllőknek nemigen van közük egymáshoz... – morogta maga elé.  
\- ...aki most egy sárkánybiztos ketrecben üldögél, és azt várja, hogy mikor csatlakozhat Drago sárkányseregéhez.  
Hiccup megdermedt.  
\- Hazudsz – suttogta, ahogy visszafordult felé.  
\- Talán igen, talán nem. – Dagur felmutatta a telefonját, Hiccup messziről nem látta pontosan, mit ábrázol a kép. Lassan közelebb lépdelt és megigazította a szemüvegét. – De inkább talán nem.  
A képen Széljáró volt.  
\- Ajánlok egy alkut neked, a régi szép idők emlékre. Drago nem nagyon örülne neki, de elengedem a sárkányodat, ha elfogadod a korábbi ajánlatomat és megmondod, hol van az alfa sárkány.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, hol az alfa, Dagur – mondta a szemeibe nézve. Alig egy lépésnyire álltak egymástól.  
\- Akkor majd megtudod – vont vállat és felnevetett. Ökölbe szorultak a kezei, de igyekezett nyugodt maradni.  
\- Ha bármi baja esik annak a sárkánynak, Dagur, elintézem, hogy te ülj abban a ketrecben, és a kulcsot egy vulkánba fogom beledobni, megértetted?  
\- Nagyon dühös lettél hirtelen, csak nem a kis házi kedvencedet sikerült elkapnunk? – gúnyolódott Dagur, és biztos volt benne, hogy élvezi a helyzetet.  
\- Csak le ne égesd a benga szakálladat – suttogta egészen közel hajolva, majd egyszerűn hátat fordított és a többiek után indult.  
\- Már személyeskedsz is?  
\- Te tetted személyes ügyemmé a dolgot, most már nem szállhatsz ki – szólt hátra, mielőtt becsukta volna maga után az ajtót.  
Nekidőlt a falnak, és mélyeket lélegzett. Egész testében reszketett, ahogy a pánik egy pillanatra elhatalmasodott rajta. Elkapták Széljárót! Az egyetlent, aki sorsközösséget vállalt vele, az egyetlent, akire rábízná az életét, akire _rábízta_ az életét többször, akinek először tudott úgy beszélni a vele történtekről, hogy csak megértést talált és megnyugvást. Nála bölcsebb, okosabb, erősebb sárkányt soha nem látott, és most fogoly, ennek az őrültnek a foglya..._ _

__\- Hiccup? Jól vagy? Falfehér vagy! – Thad rémültnek tűnt, amit tetézett az, hogy nem becézte az amúgy is becenevét.  
\- Elkapták Széljárót.  
\- Mi?!  
\- Dagur mutatott egy képet, ezer közül is megismerném. – Fogatlan felmordult és kiugrott az autóból.  
\- Megyek és... – Hiccup lendületből utána ugrott és rámarkolt a pulóver kapucnijára.  
\- Nem mész sehova – közölte összeszorított fogakkal. – Nem akarok utánad is mentőakciót szervezni! – Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, Fogatlan megpróbált mondani valamit, de Hiccup azonnal elkapta a pillantását.  
\- Szóval, mentőakció? – szólt közbe Thad, aki nagyon igyekezett visszabillenteni a helyzetet valami békésebb mederbe.  
\- Először is beszélnünk kell anyával – mondta, és elengedte a kapucnit. – Előtte hazamegyünk – tette hozzá.  
A kocsiban feszült csend uralkodott, azaz idegesítő fajta, ami nem hagyta koncentrálni. Ez a helyzet kezdett túlnőni rajta, pontosítsunk: mindig is nagyobb volt nála, csak korábban még azt gondolta, hogy ki tud térni előle. Hogy nem folyik bele jobban, mint muszáj. Hogy nem lesz a vége, hogy megint fejjel rohan a falnak. Nem akart még valakit elveszíteni, és Széljáró túl közel állt hozzá. Dagur most túl messzire ment, és ezt ő is nagyon jól tudta.  
\- Mit tervezel pontosan? – érdeklődte Thad, amint felértek a lakásba.  
\- Anya talán tud nekünk segíteni. És szólnunk kell Heidrunnak. Széljáró hozzájuk tartozik, nem vehetik félvállról a tényt, hogy valaki befogta csak úgy.  
\- Nem érnek ide időben.  
\- Ez tény... Majd megyek én. Fogatlan, tudsz valakit, aki elvisz a fészekhez?  
\- Megyek, és szerzek nektek pár sárkányt – felelte túl nyugodtan, és... szomorúan?  
\- Várj egy percet – kérte Thad. – Kérlek. Legyen inkább öt. Öhm... Hic, tudom, hogy ez nem a legjobb alkalom, de velem jönnél egy kicsit? – Felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, a kérés megakasztotta, és nem tudta hová tenni.  
\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezett rá, talán egy kissé túl nyersen is.  
\- Szép lesz, majd meglátod – vigyorgott rá, majd karon ragadta és magával húzta a hálószobája felé.  
\- Mégis mit-  
\- Ki kell békülnötök – jelentette ki, miután becsukta az ajtót és nekitámaszkodott. – Így csak mind a ketten szenvedtek. A sárkányok nem túl türelmesek, és te mindent megteszel, hogy elmard magad mellől. El fog menni mielőtt megbocsáthatnál neki, vagy megbocsáthatnál magadnak.  
\- E... e-ez nem ilyen egyszerű... – kezdte meglepetten, és egy kicsit talán rajtakapottan.  
Megpróbált szavakat keresni, megpróbált megfelelő indokot, megfelelő kifejezéseket találni, amikkel elmondhatná, mit él át éppen. A szavak elfolytak.  
\- Kérlek – mondta Thad egészen lágyan. – Rossz rád nézni. – Nem válaszolt. – Figyelj... tudom, hogy én nem fogom tudni megérteni ezt a helyzetet. Nyilván nem. Naná. Senki nem tudná. Több okból sem. De hé, mindenki veszített már el valakit. És ők nem kerültek meg csak úgy.  
\- Mért próbálod megmondani, hogy mit érezzek? – Örülnie kellene, persze. Képtelen rá.  
\- Rendben, mit érzel?  
\- Fogalmam sincs – vágta rá.  
\- Dühös vagy, mert magadra hagyott, ez természetes. Dühös vagy az elpazarolt idő miatt, ez is egyfajta gyászreakció és-  
\- Fejezd be a rögtönzött pszichológusrendelést – kérte Hiccup fáradtan. – Nem vagyok vevő rá.  
\- Passzívan áll a dolgokhoz, Herr Haddock, így nem jutunk semmire – közölte Thad professzoros stílusban. Mégis majdnem elmosolyodott. – De most komolyan, Hic. Ez a sárkány imád téged. Mondjuk megértem, de érted. Te is imádod őt. Látnod kellett volna magad, mikor meséltél róla. Soha nem láttalak olyan boldognak, mint amikor nosztalgiáztál.  
\- És utána elbőgtem magam, tényleg tök jó volt – hagyta rá, de nem sikerült olyan ironikusra, mint akarta. Valami kaparta a torkát, elvette a szavai élét.  
\- Félig részeg voltál – emlékeztette a másik.  
Csend következett. Tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb meg kell tennie, nem azért, mert más kéri, hanem Fogatlanért és önmagáért. Ha más nem, Fogatlannak tartozik azzal, hogy elmondhassa neki, hogy megértethesse vele, miért ment el. Tartozik neki, mert nélküle nem lenne ott, ahol. Nem lenne az, aki. Egyszerűen csak szerette volna ezt a saját tempójában csinálni, nyugodtabb körülmények között, de persze, hogy ez nem lehetséges, nem is ő lenne. Talán elég lehet annyi is, amivel átlendülnek az elején, és később, amikor jobban ráér, akkor szépen helyreteszi magának a dolgokat.  
Vett egy mély levegőt, felnézett Thadre, megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Rendben. – A fiú rámosolygott, megfogta a bal csuklóját, finoman felemelte, és egy mozdulattal eltépte a fekete bőrszalagot.  
\- Engedd el, jobb lesz nélküle. – A szalag a szőnyegre esett, szinte hangtalanul. Csak bólintott és megújult elhatározással kibújt az ajtón.  
Fogatlan az erkélyajtó mellett állt, a szoba másik oldalán. Felé fordult, de nem nézett fel.  
\- Nem figyeltem, miről beszéltek – szólalt meg. A sárkányok füle még ebben az alakjukban is rettentő érzékeny, Fogatlan talán az egész ház hangjait hallhatná, és Hiccup egy pillanatra hálát érzett, amiért megpróbálta nem hallani a szomszéd szobában folytatott beszélgetésüket. – Ha akarod... segítek kiszabadítani Széljárót és utána elmegyek.  
Az a tekintet, ahogy egy pillanatra felnézett... A tizenöt éves önmagát látta benne, az egyetlen alkalom után, amikor Fogatlan felemelte a hangját, ha vele beszélt. Emlékezett, mennyire megrémült, hogy az a pár boldog és kalandos őszi hét egy szempillantás alatt tönkremehet, és a sárkány nem akarja látni többé. Függött Fogatlantól, ő volt az egyetlen, aki jókedvet hozott a napjaiba, olyasmi érzést, hogy van értelme jelen lennie egy világban, ami legszívesebben kitaszítaná őt. És most a helyzet megfordult. Most Fogatlan függ őtőle, és ezt mindketten pontosan tudják.  
\- Nem akarom – mondta ki határozottan. – Nem akarom, hogy elmenj.  
A sárkány megint felnézett rá, a zöldarany szemekben reménykedést látott. Nagy levegőt vett, hogy beszéljen.  
\- Figyelj én... tudom, hogy nem tudom neked rendesen elmondani, amit akarok, mert... nem vagyok ember, a sárkányok nem így beszélnek, nem így próbálják ezt az egészet, és én most nagyon szívesen lennék ember, mert úgy könnyebb lenne, és...  
\- Istenek, eszedbe ne jusson emberré változni – rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Annyira sajnálom, Hiccup.  
\- Én sajnálom, hogy olyan csúnya dolgokat mondtam neked... Még kiabáltam is, ne haragudj. – Próbaképpen összemosolyogtak. – És benne vagyok, hogy próbáljuk meg a te módszereddel a dolgok megbeszélését.  
Fogatlan meglepetten nézett rá, aztán szélesen elmosolyodott és közelebb lépdelt.  
\- Biztos vagy benne?  
\- Hát, azt tudjuk, hogy még mindig működik.  
\- Nem fog zavarni, ha én is látok mindent?  
\- Ha oda-vissza megy még a dolog, akkor nem nagyon.  
\- El tudsz terelni, ha mégsem akarod, hogy valamit lássak. – Eszébe jutott egy-két jelenet, amiről jobb lenne, ha Fogatlan sem tudna. Amiket vagy szeretne mindenestől kitörölni az emlékezetéből, vagy meg szeretné tartani magának.  
\- Előfordulhat – vallotta be.  
\- Semmi baj. Kész vagy?  
\- Ta-talán üljünk le. – Igyekezett, hogy ne hallatsszon a hangján az idegesség. Pontosan tudta, milyen érzés lesz, csak éppen kilenc éve semmi hasonlóval nem próbálkozott. Annyira igyekezett, hogy távol maradjon mindenkitől. Hogy senki ne kerülhessen elég közel ahhoz, ami tényleg ő. Még Thadnek sem mondott el mindig mindent, pedig tényleg közeli barátok lettek. Széljárónak talán tudott volna beszélni, de nem volt rá idejük. Heidrun is jó hallgatóság lett volna, de pontosan tudta, hogy a nőnek túl sok mindenre kell odafigyelnie, talán nem értette volna, mekkora súlya van, ha megnyílik előtte. Önzőség vagy nem, így nem akarta megtenni. Persze ott volt Astrid is, de mióta kiderült a (számára mindig is nyilvánvaló) tény, hogy sok mindent árul el róla az apjának, nem igazán tudott úgy tekinteni a lányra, mint a bizalmasára. Mint egykor, fényévekkel ezelőtt. A közeli barátainak köre ezzel be is zárult, és ő inkább a munkájának élt. A munkájának, a tanulásnak, annak, hogy végül tényleg azzal tölthesse az idejét, az életét, amivel annyira szeretné, és néha látta maga előtt, hogy bogaras kutató lesz belőle, de nem bánta.  
És most itt van Fogatlan, akivel anno annyira könnyű volt összehangolódni, aki pont úgy, azzal a kíváncsisággal nézett rá, mint amit maga is érzett, és a pillanat, amikor megértették egymást, jobb volt mindennél. Mintha egész végig rossz helyen kereste volna a helyét a világban. Mintha egész végig valami másik nyelven próbált volna szót érteni az őt körülvevőkkel. És most megint esélye van, hogy megértést találjon, és ezzel talán békét, amit közel kilenc éve nem érzett.  
Leültek a nappali szőnyegére egymással szemben, de nem értek egymáshoz. Fogatlan biztató mosollyal nyújtotta felé a kezét. Türelmesen várt, amíg ő hezitált. Miért ilyen megértő pont ővele? Sosem értette.  
_Engedd el, jobb lesz nélküle._ Lehunyta a szemeit, és a sárkány kezébe csúsztatta a kezét._ _

_A tudatában ott visszhangzik még, amit Thad mondott neki, majd egy pillanat múlva csend lesz, csak úgy.  
**Semmi baj.** Fogatlan hangját hallja, és felnyitja a szemeit. Körülkapja a pillantását a helyen. A saját kis búvóhelyük, az elfeledett medence Hibbanton, ahol másodjára találkozott Fogatlannal. Délutáni, őszi napfényben fürdőzik az egész, víz csobog, az illatok kissé erősebbek, érdesebbek, mint amilyenre emlékszik.  
**Ezt te csinálod?  
Hallottam valakitől, hogy így egy kicsit könnyebb.** Fogatlan mögötte áll, ezúttal sárkány, mégis, szemkontaktus nélkül is érti a szavait. Hiccup elgondolkodik, kitől hallhatta ezt.  
**Olyantól, mint mi?** Átsuhan rajta egy név, Fogatlan elmosolyodik. Érzi, hogy büszke rá, amiért kiszúrta.  
**Igen.** Körülnéz még egyszer. Minden olyan nyugodt, szinte tökéletes.  
**És innen hova tovább?  
Ahová akarod.**  
Most veszi csak észre, hogy azok a dolgok, amik korábban az irányítása nélkül csak úgy végigfolytak a köztük lévő kapcsolaton, most egy zsilip mögött tornyosulnak. Egy képzeletbeli zsilip mögött képzeletbeli hullámok. Hiccup tudja, hogy úgy működik: azok az emlékek és élmények kerülnek előtérbe, amik mély nyomot hagytak benne.  
Nézzük csak._

_Ahogy várja, az utóbbi pár nap eseményei lassú-vontatott filmként jelennek meg, a párbeszédek elölről, talán az érthetőség kedvéért, minden más hátrafelé egészen addig a pontig, ahol a sziklákon áll a hegyoldalban alkalmas starthelyet keresve. És aztán felpörög a film, egy zökkenés, másodpercnyi lassúság a diplomaosztó felett érzett öröme, majd iskolai hétköznapok, az ünnepek otthon, néha egy-egy pillanatra lassúbb folyása az eseményeknek, a beszélgetések az apjával. Ezeken amúgy is mindig sokat gondolkodott.  
Ez a pár év Norvégia óta nagyon gyorsan eltelt, a jelenet amikor Astriddal beköltöznek a lakásba éppen csak egy hajszálnyival lassúbb, mint a többi. Aztán a kollégiumi hétköznapok, ahol minden egybefolyik, minden olyan egyforma. És az ösztöndíjas fél év: változó tempóban, az ugrások Széljáróval, beszélgetések, számolgatások, ébren töltött éjszakák és lázas tervezések Thaddel valamelyikük szobájában, pár jelenet, amit szándékosan arrébb lapoz, nevetgélések, órák, egy részeg éjszaka, előtte egy beszélgetés Heidrunnal és az ösztöndíjprogram, no meg majdnem az egész intézet vezető professzorával. Amikor világossá válik előttük, hogy Hiccup nem árulta el nekik magát az első pillanatban. Bár szerinte hamarabb is rájöhettek volna, hogy ő _„egy közülük”. _És a lavina hava alatt Széljáróval meg Thaddel, a pánik a torkát kaparja, de nem enged neki, mind a hárman túlságosan meg vannak rémülve, félni ráér később is. A dühös, reményt vesztett Széljáró képe. Hiccup nem akar emlékezni a beszélgetésre, átlapozza._

_Valahol ott veszik fel a fonalat megint, hogy összeveszik Apával az utazással kapcsolatban. A szakításuk Camicazival, a közte lévő történéseket megint átugorja. Aztán Astrid, amikor felbukkan a kollégiumban azzal a levéllel. Hiccup sértve érzi magát, amiért így betörnek a személyes terébe, amiért hiába jött olyan rettenetesen távol otthonról, még így is elérik. Csak nyugalmat akart, azt a magabiztosságot, amit az ad, hogy az egyetemen aztán senki de senki nem ismeri, tiszta lappal indulhat, és elnyerheti mások elismerését vagy barátságát csak azzal, hogy önmagát adja. Astrid kizökkenti ebből.  
A többi képből csak a nyugalom érződik át, hogy tiszta lappal indulhatott. Még ha néha rettenetesen is érezte magát._

_És Hibbant, az a pár év, amíg újra lábra áll. Amíg összeszedi magát, amíg összeszedik magukat. Persze büszke arra, hogy amennyire lehetett, helyrehozták a kapcsolatukat az apjával. Innen aztán végképp nem akarja, hogy Fogatlan tudjon bármit is. Nem is azért, mert szégyellné, hogy annyiszor összeroppan közben, hanem inkább azért, mert bőven elég volt az apja meg Gobber aggódó arcát nézni, akik akartak segíteni, de nem igazán tudtak. Röpke villanások csak, és a bajba jutott siklósárkány, aki továbbrepül.  
A kórházból egyetlen kép, egy rajz, amit a pszichológus kérésére rajzol a családjáról, Apa, Gobber, ő maga, a háttérben Anya másolt képe a fényképről és nagyon halványan egy sárkány körvonalai.  
Végül belefutnak a semmibe, pontosabban olyasmikbe, amikről már Fogatlannak is vannak emlékei. Biztosan ráérez, mennyire hiányos a történet eleje-vége.  
**Azokról nem akarsz beszélni?  
Csak szeretném elfelejteni az egészet.** A válaszban felkavarodik valami.  
**Sajnálom.** Nem csak mondja, de érezteti is.  
**Tudom. Na és te?**_

_Az érzés kicsit más, mint mikor ő indítja útnak az emlékeket, mert ezeket nem ismeri, nem látta még őket, ezért jobban oda kell figyelnie rájuk.  
Az első kép: a kórházi ágyon fekszik, gépek veszik körül, amik csendesen de állandóan csipognak és szúrós fertőtlenítőszagot érez. Tehát Fogatlan emlékei onnan indulnak, ahol ő abbahagyta őket. Önmagát nézi az ágyon sápadtan, és hallja a sárkány gondolatait, ha elbúcsúzna, nem tudna elmenni, képtelen lenne rá. De nem engedheti, hogy még valaki bántsa Hiccupot őmiatta, nem sérülhet meg megint. És érzi Fogatlan harcát magával: meg akarja érinteni, de akkor nyomot hagyna, akkor tudná, hogy életben van, akkor utána jönne, és azt nem lehet. Elsuttog egy bocsánatkérést és kisiet a kórteremből, el Apa mellett, ki az épületből és a lehető leggyorsabban el a szigetről.  
Az utazás: hajókra szökik fel az éjszaka leple alatt, repülni nem tud, máshogy kell átszelnie a tengert. És addig, amíg tart az elhatározása, mert minden lépés, minden megtett méter egyre jobban fáj, kívánkozik vissza őhozzá, de tudja, hogy nem szabad. Ezzel biztatja magát, mind a ketten felépülhetnek. Külön-külön. Ki fogja bírni amíg már késő lesz, és pár évszázad múlva talán el is felejti őt. Utálja magát ezért a tervért, de nincs más választása.  
Egy apró sziget apró fészkében húzza meg magát, de a közelben van egy nagyobb fészek is, meg olyan hely, ami megfelel a tojások kikeltéséhez, ezért marad egy ideig. Ez az időszak képektől nyüzsög, majdnem minden éjjel újabb sárkányok érkeznek, sokaktól kap emlékeket Vörös Halálról, Sárkányszigetről, és egyszer... Hiccupról. Olyan boldog, hogy ezek szerint jól van, hogy tudott segíteni annak a halálos siklósárkánynak a szárnyával, és olyan büszke rá. De nagyon fáj, hogy nem lehet vele, és fáj, hogy nem képes egyedül semmire, mert Hiccup nincs vele, hogy halat hozzon neki és együtt repüljenek.  
Az érzésnek, ami hosszan elnyúl, a rémült sárkányok érkezése vet véget, akik betört tojásokról, feldúlt fészkekről és hiányzó sárkányokról beszélnek. Útrakel velük délre, de egy idő után elszakad tőlük, és egyedül marad a szárazföldön._

_Ez a nagy sziget, hegyek és kietlen pusztaságok, végigvándorol rajtuk, mindig csak délnek, végül eljut a fészekbe, ahol most is lakik. Nem fogadják tárt karokkal, de végül is mégis hagyják, hogy maradjon.  
Pár villanás még a fészekből, ijedt sárkányok, azután sötét. Muszáj megkérdeznie:  
**Itt mi történik?  
Aludtam.  
Meddig?  
Úgy három télen és nyáron át.** Hiccup alig hisz a fülének. **Így tudtam gyógyulni a leggyorsabban.**  
Hiccup azonnal felállít egy elméletet arról, hogy a sárkányok teste bizonyára könnyebben gyógyítja magát, ha semmi mással nem kell törődnie közben.  
**Így van.  
Ez egyfajta hibernált állapot? Ez hihetetlen! Szerintem erről még senki nem hallott! Mesélned kell majd még róla!  
Ha szeretnéd.** Fogatlan felől valami vidámság árad, valami kellemes érzés, ami a lelkesedésének szól.  
A kép változik azzal, hogy Fogatlan felébredt végül az álomból, és új jelenetek: újra tanul repülni. A sérült redő nagy része visszanőtt, már tud repülni, az egyensúly távolról sem tökéletes, sokszor nekizuhan hegyoldalaknak. Ekkortájt találkozik Felhőugróval és Valkával is. Azonnal megsejti róluk, amit Hiccup is látott az első pillanatban.  
És amikor már egészen jól megy, néha a város közelébe repül kora esténként. Ekkor már beszélt Széljáróval, és más sárkányokkal. Ez a rész azonban kissé homályos, mintha hiányozna valami belőle. **Ne haragudj, vannak dolgok amiket egyelőre nem mondhatok el,** hallja Fogatlan hangját.  
Szóval mindkettejüknek vannak titkaik, hát jó.  
Fogatlan már tudja, hogy ő sárkányokkal foglalkozik, hogy a városban él, nem is annyira messze. A távolság nélkül megint hatalmába keríti a furcsa visszás érzés, hogy látni akarja, hogy vele akar lenni, hogy annyira örülne, ha együtt lehetnének. Néhányszor megpillantja és már tudja, hogy elveszett, hogy előbb-utóbb találkozniuk kell. De fél és megint jönnek a kétségek, mert Hiccup biztos nagyon dühös lesz rá. Azután Valka előáll a tervvel és azzal, hogy szükségük van valakire, aki segít lebuktatni valahogy azt a fészekrablót és Széljáróval mindketten rá gondolnak.  
A félelmei igaznak bizonyulnak, hiszen olyan elutasítóan viselkedett vele, hogy végül hajlandó lett volna újra lemondani róla. Még arra is gondolt, hogy olyan délre repül utána, ahol szintén hideg van, és inkább átalussza a következő két évszázadot. De nincs szükség rá._

Hiccup kinyitotta a szemeit, a szőnyegen feküdt, ujjaik szorosan összefonódtak Fogatlanéival. Felült, megrázta a fejét és szédülni kezdett.  
\- Hic?  
\- Ezt a fejfájást... – mormogta maga elé. Képek villództak a szemei előtt a lüktetés ritmusára. – Lefekhetek aludni?  
\- Mi lesz Széljáróval? – kérdezett rá Thad. Rápillantott az órára, délután egy.  
\- Nem röpködhetünk naplemente előtt – morogta a fejfájáson át. – Dagur amúgy is ultimátumot adott. Neki sem jó, ha megszegi.  
\- Te tudod – hagyta rá. – Baromi ijesztő amit csináltatok, remélem, tudjátok – tette hozzá. – És holtsápadt vagy.  
\- Aludj egyet – szólalt meg Fogatlan. A hangja valahogy más volt kívülről hallva. – Addig szerzek segítséget. Mire nyugszik a nap, itt leszek.  
\- Találkozzunk ahol starthelyet kerestem – mondta.  
\- Rendben. – Egy pillanatra megérintette a vállát, rövid benyomások áramlottak át rajta, amiket Fogatlan nem akart hangosan közölni valamiért, pedig csak a találkozó pontos helyéről és idejéről volt szó. Aztán óvatosan felhúzta és eltámogatta az ágyáig, még a redőnyt is leengedte, és Hiccup beleszédült az álomba.  
Az utolsó gondolat: el kell vinnie a képet anyának. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egyéb hozzáfűznivaló: már nem is emlékszem, minek fordították a bewilderbeastet magyarul, csak arra, hogy nem szerettem, szóval megmaradok az eddig összejött szinonimáknál a végéig.


End file.
